Amour Fantôme
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny Fenton's life turns bad. He's been betrayed by Tucker and his parents. As a result, he and Jazz move to a little town called Sweet Amoris to start a new life while Sam stays behind, going undercover to keep them updated. But will love arise between two? Will ghosts threaten the new life? Find out in... Amour Fantôme R
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Some people may consider this a weird crossover, but I think I can pull it off ;D**

**Well, I love Danny Phantom and I'm obsessed with it and My Candy Love. I am only on episode 12, and I apologize when things are wrong because I have the memory of a gold fish (Fun Fact: Goldfishes have a 3 second memory…) Therefore I am like this: Hey, Have you seen my sunglasses?...Have you seen my sunglasses? Did I eat today? Did I play My Candy Love today? Do penguins live in the North Pole or the South Pole?**

**I'm not random; I'm just so fast that no one else can catch up! XD**

**Seriously, this came to me in a dream…I need to get my dreams checked because they are pretty weird… **

**P.S. the title, Amour Fantôme, very roughly means love ghost, but it sounds better in French, and it has a nice ring to it XD**

**-CWA**

**Title: **Amour Fantôme

**Summary: **Danny Fenton's life turns bad. He's been betrayed by Tucker and his parents. As a result, he and Jazz move to a little town called Sweet Amoris to start a new life while Sam stays behind, going undercover to keep them updated. But will love arise between two? Will ghosts threaten the new life? Find out… Amour Fantôme

**Crossover: **Danny Phantom and My Candy Love (Amour Sucre)**  
Rated: **T for Teen

**Genre: **Suspense/Romance/Humor/Mystery

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim My Candy Love AKA Amour Sucre. _

**Note(s): **A bit AU for Danny Phantom. He's seventeen, and Jazz is too (She's older by a few months therefore still says, little brother). Takes place after D-Stabilized, but Phantom Planet never happened.

Also, who should they meet first? Officially meet, at the school? Nathaniel, Ken, Lysander, Castiel, Kim, Violet, Cappiune, Rosayala (who would be referred as Rosa most of the time), or perhaps Jade? Maybe even Melody? Please let me know in your review!

**Prologue:**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I can't believe it! I'm finally seventeen! I think the best gift was that I had a growth spurt. I was now taller, and my hair has already grown out these past few years. Sam convinced me to change me look though. I now wore black pants with steel-toed combat shoes. Sam trued to get me into skinny jeans, I draw the line there. Plus, I love my white and red shirt too much.

In these years, Sam and Tucker have changed a bit too. Sam, my secret crush, wears black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black choker with matching bracelet, spider earrings, a purple tank top and a black crop jacket. Her hair is a bit longer, but she still keeps it in a ponytail with a green band-thingy (I'm a guy, I don't know these terms!). Tucker wears his yellow shirt with dark cameo pants and his normal red beret with his many PDAs. Sadly, my parents still wear their jumpsuits.

"Happy birthday Danny!"

I smiled at my friends and family. It wasn't much of a party. Just me, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and my parents.

"Danny, open mine first!"

Mom smiled at Dad's child-like attitude. Dad handed me a neon green box.

"Dear," Mom said, "It's from your father and I."

I opened the neon gift. Inside, there was a pair of Fenton Phones, but they looked different. They were not as large as they used to be. They would be not as noticeable if I wore them. The colors were different. The metal was still there, but the main color was black.

"IT'S THE FENTON PHONES 2.0!"

"Jack, inside voice."  
"Sorry, Maddie."

I smiled at the antics of my parents and Jazz handed me her gift. I opened it and smiled. My sister's gift was a thermos, but it was larger and I could tell it was modified.

"It's from me and Tucker," Jazz said.

I could kind of tell that, because it was too modified for 'Ghost Getter 1' to do on her own.

"Thanks guys…"

"Jazzypants!" Dad said while wiping a tear from his eye, "Going into the family business!"

Tucker still had his arms crossed. Personally, I don't know what is up with him.

"Here Danny."

Sam handed me her gift with a blush, which caused me to blush too. It was wrapped in black wrapping paper that was covered with spiders. I opened it. I smiled.

"Thanks Sam."  
It was a neon green chain that I could put on my pants that had a little 'bedsheet ghost' attached to it. I smiled warmly. My family, and my friends, are the world to me.

Sam blushed and Tucker grumbled under his breath. After the 'party', Sam, Tuck, and I started to walk to the theaters.

I let out a gasp as a blue wisp escaped my mouth and I groaned.

"Never a break…"

**Third Person:**

"Okay, Tucker," Sam said, "what is your deal? You've been very rude and in a bad mood since yesterday and asked to talk me alone, what is your deal?"  
"My deal," Tucker said with a scowl, "Is Danny."

Sam blinked, "What?"  
"I mean, he's changed Sam! He's thinks he's so _high and mighty _and abandons us!"

"Danny does not abandon us!"

"Think Sam, think! Has he ever _thanked _us? Us, the people who are reasonable for Danny being a superhero?! Or the people who helps him when he's in trouble? The people who get _no credit_ what so ever!?"  
Sam wasn't sure what to think. She sighed, "Maybe you're right Tucker…"

Tucker smiled.

"Whoa…I'm gone for five minutes to deal with Boxy, and suddenly I see a miracle! Tucker Foley, being right! And Sam agreeing! What is he right about anyway?"  
Tucker scowled and Sam looked sheepish. Danny landed on the ground and transformed back into _Fenton._ He wasn't worried about people, since they were alone and it was pretty late.

"Nothing Danny, just he's right….You're working yourself too hard?"

Danny looked confused, _working too hard? Nothing interesting has happened for the past two weeks besides the normal visits of Skulker and Boxy… ahh the joys of summer…_

Tucker scowled for a moment and sent a thankful look to Sam, who nodded. Danny blinked, still being utterly clueless.

After the movie, Sam and Tucker said their goodbyes to Danny when they reached his house. He smiled and waved them goodbye back.

"Okay, Tucker, what was it you wanted to say?"

They were walking down the street, late at night, alone.

"Well….. I told Danny's parents that he's half ghost… and we have a plan…."

Danny just got into bed. He plopped down and fell asleep only to wake up to his phone ringing loudly. He groaned and answered it.

"Hello…."

"DANNY! Danny, you got to get out of there?"

"Sam? Didn't you just leave?"

"That's not the point, Danny; I'm on my way over there. I've called Jazz, Danny, be careful… and whatever you do, make sure Jazz is with you at all times, so your parents don't do anything!"  
"My parents' don't-Sam," Danny said, now awake, "What's going on?"  
"I'll explain when I get there!"  
"Sam-"

All Danny got as a reply, was the dial tone…

"Sam," Danny said quietly as he opened the door. His parents were asleep, and he didn't want to wake them. After Sam called, he went to Jazz's room to find her awake and crying. She didn't explain anything though. She had a suitcase packed and Danny's suitcase was in her hands. She had handed it to him and told him to pack. Danny didn't understand, but did as he was told, trusting Jazz. He packed everything from some clothes, to all his money. Jazz was down in the lab, putting them into the specter speeder when Sam arrived.

"Danny," Sam said and he could see that she was crying. She came inside and Danny closed the door. Sam sighed.

"Danny, you _have_ to listen to me! Please."

Danny was confused and clueless. Yet, seeing Sam's tears, he listened. He held her in a hug to comfort her as she explained everything. Everything, that Danny dreaded to hear, and on his birthday too. Tucker was through being his 'lackey' and told his parents the truth. They had a plan that they were going to go to the GIW and try and remove his ghost half.

Danny gulped, "Remove my ghost half?"

Sam bit her lip and nodded. Danny was frozen.

"But…doesn't Tucker remember what would happen if I lose my humanity?"  
"Tucker," Sam said in disgust, "has the idea that it wouldn't happen. Danny, your parents…they want to dissect you…Tucker told me that they planned to."

Danny looked down, "And you agreed with Tucker?"

"No… I was playing along. Danny, Jazz and I have a plan. You have your bags packed, right?"

Danny nodded.

"Good. You and Jazz are leaving. Leaving Amity Park to a new town. I'm gonna give Jazz some money, don't give me that look, we both know my parents have too _much_ money. As soon as both of you are far enough away, I'm gonna put my acting skills to the test. I'll alert your parents that you're leaving and 'getting away', I'll act like I'm with them, Danny, but know that I _never _will agree with them…. I need to stay here though, undercover. I'll keep them off your track and update you on everything…"

"Sam," Danny said sadly, "I can't leave you."

Sam looked at him, a bit surprised. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Danny, you have to go. You can't….Danny; if you die…I can't let that happen. I love you…"

Sam kissed Danny, by surprise. Danny smiled into the kiss slightly. He parted so they could catch their breath.

"Sam….I love you too."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. Some from happiness in the moment, and some in sadness and heart break. Danny reached into his pocker. He pulled out a ring. _Wes…_ Sam thought as she saw the words on it, _no….it says…Sam…._

Danny put the ring on her finger, "wait for me…"

"I will."

Danny kissed her again then phased down into the lab. Jazz looked at him knowingly. He blinked.

"What?"

"Lovebirds…"  
Danny blushed, _sisters… they just __know….__like they have some sort of telepathy… geesh…._

Jazz and Danny got into the specter just as his parents, Tucker, and Sam burst into the lab.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! ECTO-PLASMIC SCUM!"  
Danny felt a pang in his heart at his mother's words, _maybe I can reason with them…_

"MOM! IT'S ME! DANNY! I'M YOUR SON!"

Jazz looked at her brother sadly as she started the Fenton Specter, planning to just make a hole in the roof to get away.

"NO GHOST IS A SON OF MINE!"  
By now, Danny's heart felt broken. Sam held an ecto-weapon, but her eyes showed regret and sadness. Tucker was as hard as a stone.

Jazz used the weapons on the specter to fire a hole in the roof. She flew the specter out. Danny waved goodbye sadly. Jazz looked at her brother,

"Don't worry, little brother, it's gonna be okay…"  
"I know, Jazz… I know…."

**Prologue word count: **1,527


	2. Moving In

**Author Note: Does anyone actually read these? Could I just write whatever I want? *looks around* *throws arms into the air* I LIKE ANIME!**

***looks around and puts hands down* *ehem* Nothing to see/read here…..**

**Random question that makes you wonder: ****_How important does someone have to be, until they are considered assassinated instead of murdered?_**

**Random fact: ****_The electric chair was invented by a dentist_**

**BTW, the cover is not related to story, but I think it's awesome for something drawn on my laptop using paint. It's Castiel, Lys, Nathaniel, Jazz, Alexy, and Danny. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. The random questions are not to be taken seriously, but they have a point that makes one wonder for a bit… I'm fourteen, what do I know?!)**

**Chapter 1- Moving In:**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I took control of the specter, so Jazz could sleep. We have been flying for about ten hours. Jazz got us lost, so I was trying to figure out where in the U.S. we were, if we were still in the U.S. I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Sweet Amoris, New Jersey!'

_NEW JERSEY!?_

What the hell…._take a deep breath Danny….it's not so weird when you think about it… _

Great… now, I'm talking to myself in some weird second/third person thing in my head. Just a sign that stress is, indeed, getting to me.

I would never admit it, especially not to Jazz, but I was sad. I was genuinely sad and heart broken. My parents, _and_ Tucker (of all people!), betrayed me…on my birthday.

_"Stop right there, ecto-plasmic scum!" "No ghost is a son of mine!"  
_My mother's last words rang through my head. It was my worst fear….

Finally, I landed in the woods near a town. I yawned. Perhaps I should get sleep…..I tossed and turned in my sleep.

_"Get back here, ghost scum!"_

_"You're ectoplasm goo!"_

_My parents loomed over me as I was tied to a table in the lab.  
"This won't hurt, after all ghosts don't feel pain…"_

_Ghosts don't feel pain? Tell that to my heart…._

I woke up from the nightmare in a cold sweat. I took a few deep breaths and got up. I looked at the clock, hmm…that's not right… unless… _whoa! We slept the rest of the night and through the day. _

That means, since we left Saturday night, and got here even later in that night, it was now Sunday afternoon. We slept a lot. I was surprised when I saw Jazz still sleeping too.

I gently went over to Jazz.

"Jazz…" I said softly as I gently shook her shoulder.

"Hmmm…."

"Jazz…"

"Hmmm…"

Great, she's not waking up. Hmm….I smirked evilly. She had her Einstein bear in her arms.

"Jazz…"

She still won't wake up.

"Guess you leave me no choice…"

I chuckled. I used my powers to turn the bear intangible. I held up the bear.

"Jazz… if you don't wake up, the bear gets it…"

That woke her up with a start.

"NOO! DANNY!"  
I couldn't help it, I laughed. She grabbed the bear, "Not funny, lil' bro."

"Yes it is."  
She stuck her tongue out at me and started to cuddle with the bear, whispering things of comfort. I raised an eyebrow.

"How is it, I'm the one with ghost powers and _you're_ the weird one?"

She scowled at me and I smiled innocently. She sighed as she put the bear down.

"Using the money, we need to find some place to stay…"

I looked down sadly, "I'm sorry, Jazz… this is all my fault. If I wasn't a freak-"

She punched me lightly, "Stop that, Danny. You're not a freak, it's not your fault. You're my little brother and I love you no matter what…..I'm sorry….I was so sure they would accept you if they ever found out…..this is my fault…"

"Oh no you don't! This is my fault!"

"No it-"

We looked at each and started laughing.

"Geesh," I said, "we are so weird. We're fighting about whose _fault_ this is. If anything, it's _their _fault. Tucker's and our so called parents…"

She looked at me sadly, having no reply. I shook my head,

"What was it that you said, using the money…finding some place to stay?"

Her eyes lit up, "Oh yeah!"

Jazz… how can you be so smart, yet so….I chuckled. Jazz started to leave the specter.

"Oh yeah," I called out, "The town's called Sweet Amoris!"

"Got it! Stay in the specter, Danny!"

I gave her a look and she waved a finger at me.

"Don't give me that look! Someone has to watch the specter!"

…damn….she has a point.

Before I could ask why _she_'s the one who gets to leave, she was gone.

**Jasmine's P.O.V:**

I felt so sorry for my little brother. It's not his fault that he's half ghost. I sighed.

_I can't focus on that right now…. I need to find out some info….Danny said that we are in a town called Sweet Amoris…_

I started to wonder out of the woods that Danny landed in and into the town. My poor brother, _gah! Focus, Jazz, Focus!  
_We needed a place to stay, perhaps an apartment, yeah an apartment would be good.

_Now think Jasmine, think!_

The newspaper! Newspapers have ads for buildings and stuff on sale! I could do this. I need to think cheap though, as it is mostly Sam's money and Danny and I plan on getting job to pay her back. I hate asking so much from Sam. I know she's Danny's girlfriend now. I saw that goofy grin on his face when he came to the lab. I'm not totally clueless, like him or Dad- I can't think about that. I can't think about what they did to Danny. I just can't. The past is the past, what matters is the future.

I started to wonder through the town, taking note how much I stood out. My clothes, though clean, were just not right. It seems that natural red hair is out of style, though I saw a glimpse of a person with green hair. _Since when did I care what people think…._

I told Danny to stay in the specter, and I hope he listens. We can't risk someone finding the specter out in the woods, no matter how odds are stacked against that. For all we know, someone could have seen us land.

I finally found a newspaper. It was dated for today, which means it's recent.

**_'UFO? Multiple witnesses spotted a UFO crash land in the Amoris woods! Fact, or faked?'_**

There goes that idea….I sighed, _way to be discrete little brother…_

Well… I hope no one goes into the woods. I turned around to look at the area where I left. I only saw about two people going into the woods, _Danny can take 'em._

I sat on a bench and continued to look through the paper. I finally found an AD for an apartment, that's good. I used a street phone to call them and they said that they would take me on a tour of the apartment.

I looked through the apartment. It wasn't much. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a joined bathroom, a living room, and a small spare room. Well, I guess it was a bit much, but it was a good price. I knew exactly which bedroom would go to whom too. It was furnished, so that would be a big help….

I shook hands with the man, "I'll take it!"

Now, it was part two. Time to get things for the apartment and things to blend in. Namely, clothes. I went into the dollar shop and bought some things Danny and I would need for school. Yeah, I'll make sure that we go to the school here. I don't want to fall behind in my studies. I could hear Danny's laughter now.

I still need to get the clothes. I headed to the clothes shop, surprisingly it was the _only_ clothes shop I could find. Hmm…

I walked through the door, and heard the little bell jingle.

"How may I help you?"

I blinked in surprise. This guy was as quiet as…well…as a ghost. He wore clothes that reminded me of the Victorian Era. He had black hair that was longer in the front and on the side and shorter in the back like a bob. He had piercing eyes that were narrowed. Geesh. I smiled.

"I'm Jasmine, Jazz. Eh…Sorry I'm new in town. I'm just browsing."

He nodded, "I am Leigh, please do not destroy my shop."

His exit was graceful Did he say 'his shop'? He must own this place, that's kind of cool.

I went through the clothes and found some things for me and Danny. I hope he likes them, I kind of went with stuff that looked like Sam would have choose them.

For myself, I got a simple black, tight, long-sleeved sweater, jeans and sneakers. This place didn't have any simple headbands, so I settled for some blue clips I could put in my red/orange hair.

I went to the check out. The cashier, also the presumed Owner who said his name was 'Leigh', raised an eyebrow but asked no questions.

I bought the clothing and headed back to the woods.

As I was walking through the woods with the bags to get to Danny, I heard someone shouting.

"Lys, come on! A UFO is comedy gold!"

"I refuse to go any farther, I apologize Castiel, but as you can see I am not suited for hiking through the mountains."

I chuckled. That second voice, 'Lys', managed to stay perfectly polite but sounding ticked off at the same time.

I ignored the voices and continued to the specter.

When I went inside, I found Danny leaning back in the chair balancing a pencil on his nose. I sighed,

"Really Danny?"

"I was bored!"

I threw the bag that had his clothes in at him as I went into the escape pod to change. I changed into the clothes and walked out. Danny, as I thought he would, changed in the specter as I changed.

He looked down at himself and sighed. I smiled.

"Sam would like it."

He stuck his tongue out at me. I thought the clothes fit him. He wore a somewhat dark, green shirt that was long-sleeved and had a black skull on it, black pants, and his black steel-toed combat boots that he never takes off. I saw that he put Sam's gift on the pants too. So on the jeans, dangling, were the ecto-green chain with a bed-sheet ghost.

He looked at me curiously, "That's a nice outfit, Jazz. So, did you get a place?"

"Yep, help me cameo the specter."

"No need."

"What?"  
He shrugged, "I'll turn on the invisibility shield thing that it has. I'll be able to find it again because, duh, I'm a ghost, I can see through the shields…what?"

"That's a good idea."

"You make it sound like I can't have good ideas."

I shrugged innocently and he laughed.

That was a good idea, I'll hand to my lil' brother. I forget that it had an 'invisibility cloak,' so to speak.

Danny smiled and flipped a small switch on the control panel, "done and done. Now… should we fly to the apartment?"

I nodded and he transformed into his ghost half.

"Oh!" I screeched, "I forgot! Sam and I had a second present to you for your birthday!"

"My birthday…."

"With all that happened…I sort of forgot… sorry… but this works out."

He raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"That present…I have it with me. I packed it. It's for your ghost half…."

He looked down at his jumpsuit, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," I reassured him, "But Sam and I…we agreed that the jumpsuit is a bit…_too _fitting, little brother…"

I crinkled my nose in disgust and he blushed.

"Sorry?"

I ignored him and opened my suitcase. I got out the box and closed the case back up. I handed him the present. "It can disguise you, Danny. No one will recognize you since no one else knew about the present…. Sam and I designed it and Sam made it."

"Sam?"

I nodded. He smiled, "Then it won't be _too _bad."

He opened the gift and I ignored the taunt at my fashion sense. He blinked,

"Whoa."

"Yep. It's made with some fabric that was exposed to ectoplasm in the thread, so…"

"…It won't go away. It will stay on my ghost half…"

"Yep. Now go… try it on!"

He smiled slightly and went into the escape pod to change. I sat down and waited. I didn't have to wait long until he came out. I smiled. Danny was now wearing white jeans, white combat boots, a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, and a white cloak that was black on the inside.

He turned around in a circle, "I…I like it…"

"Glad you do. Now, let's grab everything and head to the apartment."

He nodded and we got our things. Danny used his head and strapped the suitcases to his back while I held the shopping bags that held the stuff I bought for the apartment.

I gave Danny directions as we flew, invisible.

Finally, we got there and phased through the wall. He transformed back into _Fenton._

**Danny's P.O.V:**

I looked around the apartment. The floors were blue carpet and the walls were white. There was a small, black couch, a TV, and a telephone was stuck to the wall. The kitchen was small and connected with the living room. It had a fridge, a few cabinets, a microwave, stove, an island, and a few bar stools. There was a table that had a few chairs around it between the 'living room' and kitchen.

I wondered around the apartment as Jazz filled the kitchen and got everything organized in those two rooms.

I walked into one room. It had the same blue flooring as the rest of the apartment, but the walls were pink. There was a drawer thing, a desk, a chair, a bed, and a standing dresser that looked girly. This must be Jazz's room, it _has_ to be, otherwise…goodbye social life…

I walked into what I thought was another bedroom, but it was the bathroom. It was pretty normal with the sinker, toilet, shower with a little shelf, the cabinet under the sink, and the blue curtains.

I shook my head and continued my search. The next room was a small storage room. It was empty, but I think Jazz has plans for it. Perhaps we could transform it into a mini-lab with the things from the specter?

I finally found the final bedroom which would be mine. The floors were the blue carpet, but the walls were black. There was a desk, a chair, a bed, and a standing dresser. It would look better when I'm done.

"Danny, come get your things!"

"Alright!"

I grumbled a bit and went into the living room. I mock saluted at Jazz with two fingers and grabbed my suitcases. I went into my bedroom to 'decorate' it and I suspect Jazz was doing the same.

A bit later, since it didn't take much time with my powers to help, I admired my work. The bed had black sheets and blue blankets and pillows. The walls were covered with NASA posters, and I had pictures of Sam, Tucker, me, and my family taped to the dresser.

I felt a pang in my heart, _Tucker…Mom…Dad…why did you do this?_

I think I was ignoring my feelings, and it helped that I still had Jazz and Sam. If they betrayed me too, then I wouldn't be so…._sane_ and….._normal_….

I sighed, at least Sam would most likely call soon…. Ah poop…I would have to call her later to let her know we're okay, otherwise she's gonna kill me…

I sighed with love this time. _Sam…after all these years… you're finally my girlfriend….I promise I'll see again soon…_

I walked into the other bedroom, noticing that the bathroom had soaps and stuff in it as I passed.

I went into Jazz's room and raised an eyebrow. She somehow managed to make this place _more_ girly. She had photos that she packed taped to the wall, a mirror above the dresser, and random crap taped to the dresser. She had girly covers and blankets on the bed that made me want to _barf…gosh, I miss Sam's tomboy-ness right now.. Tomboy-ness is that a word...ah, it is now…_

Jazz smiled proudly. I noticed she put jewelry box on the desk and she had a purple backpack on the floor… _backpack…_

I groaned, "Don't tell me….where gonna go to school too?"  
"Yes we are Danny. We don't need to get behind, no matter the _circumstances…"_

My 'oh-so-brilliant' reply was me sticking out my tongue. She stuck her tongue out back. Ehh…the beauty of siblings…

I heard someone knock on the door. _Oh great.. I forgot…we're in an apartment in an apartment building…that means…people…_

Jazz smiled and opened the door.

I blinked. The lady standing there looked like someone type of entertainer…or a fairy…

She had super long pink-purple hair tied with a ribbon at the end with a tiara on her head and pink eyes. She had fairy wings on her back and a strange dress that was blue and purple and just crazy with a tutu thing. She was holding a tray of cookies.

Jazz smiled, but I could tell she was a bit uncertain as the woman walked right into the apartment.

"Hello! Welcome to the town! I'm Agatha, but call me 'Tata' or 'Auntie', everyone does! I brought you some delicious cookies to welcome you to town!"

Jazz took the tray, her smile faltering for a second, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh no! None of this 'ma'am'. Like I said, call me Tata or Auntie! I insist!"

"Thanks…Tata?"

The woman smiled brightly. I raised an eyebrow,

"Thanks?"

The woman smiled intensely and left with a bounce in her step. Jazz blinked.

"Well…that was…..interesting…"

I took a cookie. It tasted like heaven with sprinkles. I never knew food could taste so good.

I shrugged, and said with a full mouth "Eh…she brought food, so she's good in my book!"

**Chapter 1 Word Count:** 2,926 **(DANG!)**


	3. Danny's First Day

**Author Note: Please review!**

**Random thought:****_ Why is 'bra' singular, but 'panties' plural?_**

**Random fact:****_ I do random facts in most of my stories, in every chapter, yet a fact has yet to be repeated, expect this one…_**

**-CWA**

**Chapter 2- Danny's First Day:**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

"DANIEL JACK FONTEN! WAKE UP!"  
I groaned. Jazz was yelling in my ear. Wait a second…

"Fonten?"  
Jazz shrugged, "We can't use our real names and I figured it was close enough… it's an anagram of Fenton. Fonten, like FONT then TEN, F-O-N-T-E-N…"

"_Okay…_I get it… Now let me sleep…"

"Nuh-uh! Come one little brother!"

"Why am I waking up!?"

"SCHOOL!"  
"IT'S SUMMER!"  
"SUMMER ENDED A FEW DAYS AGO!"

I groaned and had attempted to fall back asleep, but Jazz grabbed the blankets. I was almost asleep too. I can't help it that I'm a heavy sleeper… I forgot what sleep was like with all the ghost attacks- _poop_…

I was fully awake and I dashed out of the bed, leaving an extremely confused Jazz behind. She came into the living room to see with me, still in my PJ's (which for me was a pair of boxers), on the phone in the living room. I had the receiver to my ear. I put a finger to my lips, "Shh…Calling Sam."

Jazz smiled, "Lovebirds."

"Yeah well-oh hi Sam!"

_"Danny? Danny! Are you alright? I….I was worried…"_

"Sam…I'm fine. Jazz and I are fine. We moved to a town called-"  
_"Don't tell me..."_

_"_What? Why not?"

"_Because if I don't know then when they ask where you are I can answer honestly. If I know where you are, there's a more likely chance they would find you and I don't want to risk that."_

"But…Sammy…"

I heard her sigh,

_"Danny…it's five in the morning…I'm not gonna fight with you this early."_

I blinked, _five…_I looked at the clock. Sure enough, it said it was five. Damn…I hate getting up early. Wait…there was a flaw with Sam's plan. I smirked, even if she wouldn't see it.

"Sam…if you don't know where I am…then how can you lead them off my trail?"

_"….you have a point….fine…..where are you?"  
_"Sweet Amoris, New Jersey."

_"New Jersey…whoa…okay…did you and Jazz find a place to stay?"_

"Jazz got an apartment and-"

I head a small clash from the phone.

"Sam? Everything okay?"

"_Yeah."_

"No ghost attacks, right?"

_"Actually…only the Box Ghost and a few ecto-pusses, but your….former parents…and Valerie are taking care of those."_

"I know that tone Sam….what's wrong?"  
_"Nothing….eh…Don't you think it's suspicious, Danny? Usually we have more ghost attacks….you don't think Vlad is up to something, do you?"_

"No…"

_"I'm not so sure….I got to go, my parents woke up…. Bye, Danny. I'll keep you updated….love you…."_

I smiled, I loved to hear those words, and I meant it every time I said it back, "I love you too, _Sammy…"_

I didn't need to see her to know that she blushed and scowled at the nickname. I heard the dial tone, so I put the phone on the receiver thing. Jazz laughed.

"You guys are lovebirds!"

I smiled, "Yep!"

I laughed along with Jazz for a moment. Then I realized, "GAH! I NEED TO GET READY!"

I dashed to my room and grabbed my clothes. I went into the bathroom, ignored the makeup things on the sink, and took a shower. I scowled as I saw all the girly shampoos and body washes. I sighed in relief when I saw the 'manly' stuff on the other shelf in the shower.

After my cold shower, yes _cold_ since it saves money and doesn't matter because I don't feel the cold due to a ghost half with an ice core, I put on my new clothes.

I went into the kitchen to see Jazz already ready and drinking some tea. I looked at the clock, it was seven. It was almost time for school.

"I made toast."

She pushed the plate of toast towards me. I glared at it. Toast is the _bane_ of my existence… Jazz laughed.

"I made some eggs too."

I smiled, _that's more like it…_I opened the microwave to find the plate of eggs. She must have put them there to keep it warm. After all, I took a _long_ time to get ready.

I grabbed the plates and a glass of juice. I started to scarf them down until I saw Jazz's glares. Her attempt to make me eat more 'civilized.'

I shrugged, and scoffed, "I'm a guy…"

She glared harder and I sighed, "Fine…"

I ate at a slower pace like a 'civilized' person. I took a bite and started to talk,

"So Jazz-"

"_Danny._ Chew, swallow, _and then_ talk."

I rolled my eyes and swallowed. "Okay. Jazz, that extra room we have… can we turn it into a mini-lab?"

She looked at my confused and I sighed.

"Well, think about. We don't know how long we'll be here. I think it's a good idea so I can run some of my own experiments…"

She glared and I gulped.

"None harmful experiments I mean. And I can try out some gadget ideas of my own."

Jazz smiled, "Good idea Danny. We can use the stuff from the specter. Oh! Speaking of gadgets… the 'Fenton Phones 2.0,' did you pack them?"

I nodded slowly, "_No…"_

"Good. I talked to Sam and we agreed that if our _parents_ and Tucker were planning this, then they were probably bugged to track you."

I nodded, "Makes sense…"

Jazz looked at the clock and her eyes widened, "7:20, come on Danny!"

I rolled my eyes as she grabbed my wrist. I let her drag me out the door, which I used a small ecto blast from my finger to close, down the steps, and out the apartment building. I wasn't worried about the door being closed because I could just faze us back in.

"You done?"

"Danny! This isn't funny! We're gonna be late! I already called the school and got everything set up but we most likely have paperwork we have to do before school! Come on!"  
I sighed, "Jazz… ghost powers…."

She blushed, "Oh yeah..."

I gave her a 'duh!' look. I grabbed her wrist and we turned invisible as I flew us to the school. I landed behind the school at 7:25, not late at all.

Sadly, I have yet to work on landings. I may be muscled, strong, and hansom, but landings aren't my thing. I landed in the trash cans. Jazz's eye twitched and I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I grabbed her arm and turned us intangible, getting rid of the trash, but not the stench. Jazz took one sniff and crinkled her nose. She reached into her purse and pulled out perfume. Before I could stop her, she sprayed it.

Now, we both spelt like-I read the bottle label as she put it away- Rose buds in bloom. Gack!

**Third Person:**

Iris wondered behind the school, near the alley. She was looking for Lysander to give him back his notebook. She heard a sound and raised an eyebrow. No one comes back there…

Two figures came out of the alley. One was a girl, about Iris's age, who had blue eyes and orange hair like Iris. She wore a black sweater, jeans, sneakers, and blue clips in her hair. The other reminded Iris vaguely of Castiel. He had black hair and blue eyes that made her gasp. He wore a dark green shirt that was long sleeved and had a black skull, black pants that had a neon green chain with a ghost charm, and black combat boots that were steel-toed. He looked annoyed.

They both walked out of the alley. Iris took her camera that she always had on her and took a picture. One looked a their watch and they burst into a run, the girl dragging the boy.

They ran into Iris. The girl looked horrified,

"Sorry, and bye!"  
She left the boy behind. He held out a hand to help Iris.

"Sorry, I'm Danny."  
Iris smiled and he helped her up, "Iris. Are you new?"

"Yeah. My sister and I just moved here."

"Sister?"

"Jazz the spazz, but don't tell her I said that."

Iris giggled, "Fair. Where you headed?"

Danny shrugged, "School?"

"Where in school?"

"Don't know yet, any ideas?"

Iris blushed, but Danny seemed clueless.

"I'm sorry….I gotta go…" Iris mumbled and left.  
Danny blinked.

**Danny's P.O.V:**

Okay….that was weird…I shook my head. I went inside and didn't see Jazz anywhere. Hmm…

"Are you the new student, Daniel Fonten?"

I nodded. This lady must be the principle or something. She was _really_ short and wore a pink robe-dress thing and had silver hair in a bun.

"Good. You need to see Nathaniel in the Student Council Room to complete your registration."

I nodded….student council room….where could that be….I wondered through the halls, trying to find the room. I couldn't find it.

Eventually, I found myself in what looked like a courtyard. There was a big tree there. I shrugged; there was plenty of time to kill before class…

I laid under the tree and eventually fell asleep.

**Castiel's P.O.V:**

This wasn't a good day. I saw the paper about the UFO thing yesterday, but Lysander refused to go through the _entire_ woods to look for it. I thought it would have been pretty cool to see….eh….if UFO's were real that is.

Then, I ran into some spazz with orange hair that reminded me of the Golden Boy.

So, I skipped classes and found Lysander. We skipped the rest of the day by going to the roof and around town. Eventually, it was close to the end of school and Lys forgot his notebook at the school. We headed back and I decided wait at one of my favorite places at the school….only to find some wannabe asleep.

He had black hair and his eyes were closed. His skin was abnormally pale. He wore a dark green long-sleeved shirt with a black skull on it, black pants, and black steel-toed combat boots. He had this neon green chain attached to his pants that had a bed-sheet ghost attached.

He looked like my kind of guy… I kicked him slightly.

"Dude, get up!"

The dude jolted awake, revealing startling blue eyes…startling? I've been hanging around Lys too much…The guy went into a fighting position, which wasn't that bad. Why did he expect to fight though?

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "Dude…chill. Why are you here? The school's almost out."

He relaxed and groaned. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Almost out? I've been sleeping here _all day…_Jazz's gonna kill me!"

"Jazz?"

"Jazz the spazz."

Spazz? Maybe that's who I ran into before.

"Red hair, blue eyes?"

"Very stubborn and demanding?"

"Yeah."

"That's her."

I think I could get along with this guy. He has the right look and all. Lysander returned with his notebook. He raised an eyebrow,

"Made a friend already, Castiel?"  
I scoffed, "Friend, hardly."

Lys offered his hand, "Lysander, pleased to meet you. I presume you're a new student, correct?"

The dude looked confused for a moment and I don't blame him. Lys has weird speech. Still, he took Lys's hand and shook it with a smile.

"Danny, and yeah. Though, I think I just skipped and slept through my first day _on_ the first day. _Great…"_

This guy was pretty weird, but kind of cool. I guess. He must've been the one that Iris was gossiping about, the girls seemed excited, _girls…_He wasn't any weirder than those other guys, Alexy and Armin, I guess.

Lysander decided to put his two cents in, "Daniel-"

"Danny, please."

"Danny, would you like to come with us to go to our band practice?"

I scowled and gave a 'what the hell, man' glare at Lys. He gave me a look and I knew what it meant. We had to 'play nice' with the new guy. At least, he's _okay…_

"You have a band?"

"Of course. I sing, and Castiel plays the guitar."

"Cool, sure."

We started to leave. I saw Blondie with that red-head spazz that Danny referred to as, 'Jazz.'

Danny got a smirk as soon as he saw them. He waved and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"HI JAZZ! HAVE FUN! DON'T FORGET TO-"  
"SHUT UP DANNY!"

Jazz had a red face, so did Nathaniel, and I admit it was pretty funny. Danny was cracking up. This guy got guts. It's official, he's cool.

**Word Count: 2,050**


	4. Jazz's First Day

**Author Note:**

**Random thought: Surprise… I got a random funny story for you this time! For school, we had a fundraiser. This fundraiser was these smelling things that you don't have to light and they gave a sample. This sample was white things in a small plastic bag *hint, hint*. I forgot to tell my dad about the fundraiser. I had the sample in my hand and just put it on the table, planning to tell him later. I left the fundraiser stuff in my bag. Funny part? My dad got home. Took one look at the bag of white stuff on the table and said, "****_What….is…that?"_**

**At the time, I didn't realize he thought it was drugs. What did I do? My brilliant reply was… "Sniff it!"**

**I am an idiot. **

**Random fact: ****_Johnny Depp has been a featured voice on three episodes of SpongeBob Squarepants. _**

**-CWA**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks to: ChopSuzi and Jeanette9a... I probably spelt those two names wrong...but thanks for the reviews! You two are the two I always see around *that sounds stalkerish... XD*. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Chapter 3- Jazz's First Day:**

**Jazz's P.O.V:**

I hated to abandon Danny, but I had to get going to make sure all my classes were correct. I don't see why he doesn't take this more seriously. He could actually get _good_ grades here. I know he's smart, but with the ghost attacks… I sighed. _Poor baby brother_….I may _that_ much older, but he's still my little brother.

I walked into the school calmly and I was met with an elderly woman wearing a pink dress that looked like robe and had silver hair in a bun. She smiled.

"Are you Jasmine Fonten?"

"Yes, ma'am."  
"You need to see Nathaniel in the student council room to complete your registration."

I nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

The woman smiled and left. I think she's the principle. I wondered around to find the student council room and I felt like an idiot when I did. There was a sign on the door…._stupid, Jazz…_

I walked and froze. There was a hansom guy holding a clipboard. He was gorgeous. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. I felt my heart pound. He smiled at me.

"Are you the new student?"

"Jasmine Fonten," I said offering my hand, "please call me Jazz."

He shook my hand with a smile.

**"**Nathaniel pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, the principle said I needed to complete the registration?"

"Of course, just a moment…"

He looked through the files and soon found them, "Here they are. You need the twenty-five dollar fee and a student ID."

I looked thoughtful, "Where can I get the student ID?"

"They have them at the dollar shop, I can write and excuse note for you, so you can get it, if you like."

He blushed slightly. I smiled, "Thank you, Nathaniel."

He smiled back. He wrote a quick note and handed it to me. I thanked him and took my leave.

As I was walking out the back doors, I ran into someone.

"Hey watch it!"

I scowled. It was a guy my age. He had unnatural red hair, gray eyes, and wore a red shirt with a Winged Skulls logo (I blame Sam for teaching my about rock music), black pants with a silver chain, and a silver necklace. He glared and I glared back.

"I could say the same to you," I said coldly. He didn't seem fazed. I looked at the clock.  
"Oh no! I GOTTA HURRY!"  
I could hear the guy mumble, "geesh, what a spazz…"

I fumed, no one can call me a spazz and get away with it….except Danny…

I ignored him and continued on my way through town. I knew where the Dollar Shop was because of my 'adventuring' when we first got here.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry," I said.

I ran into another person, _great going Jazz….perhaps I really am a spazz?_

I raised an eyebrow. This guy had black hair, blue eyes, and had a very fashionable outfit….he reminded me of Danny…

"I said sorry, I gotta go!"

The guy laughed as I continued running. I didn't have time to stop and chat. I reached the Dollar Shop in record time and was in and out in only ten minutes. Then I started to run back to the school.

I went back in calmly and looked at the clock. It was only five minutes into the first hour. Good.

I headed back into the student council room and was surprised that Nathaniel was still there. I smiled sheepishly and handed him the twenty-five dollars and the ID. He took them with a smile and handed me my schedule.

"Umm, Jazz?"

I turned around, "Hmm?"

"Do you like cats?"  
"Yeah…"

"Would you like me to show you someplace after school? The alley, there are cats…"

I blinked. Was this his way of asking me out? I won't turn it down. Unlike most guys, and Johnny 13, he was smart which was a plus.

He had a red face and I giggled, "Sure, Nathaniel. Thanks."

He looked relived and I left to get to first hour.

I made my way to class. I saw that same red-headed guy I ran into along with the black-haired one too. I handed the excuse note to the teacher, avoided the two guys, and took a seat next to a fellow ginger (ish).

She looked like the person I ran into when I ran from the alley to get inside school on time. Opps.

She smiled and whispered, "I'm Iris."

"Jazz, sorry about this morning."

"It's cool. Danny told me you was a spazz."  
I felt my eye twitch, "Of course he did. He's my little bro after all. I'm older by a few months."

The teacher turned to us, "Ms. Fonten, do you have something you wish to share with the class?"

"No, ma'am."

The teacher turned back around and Iris mouth 'I'm-sorry.'

I mouthed back to her, 'It's fine.'

We settled for passing notes the rest of the class. I think I made a new friend by the time first hour was up.

The rest of the school day wasn't so interesting, besides finding out that red-headed guy was Castiel. I also met a fellow named Lysander. I learned that other guy I ran into was Armin and he had a twin named Alexy that I had yet to meet. Iris is a gossip, so she told me _everything _about the school. I forgot what it was like to have a 'girlfriend.'

Throughout the day, I also learned from Iris about the feud between Castiel and Nathaniel, interesting. Also, Nathaniel's sister was something. She corned me after school.

"Stay away from Nathaniel!"

I glared. I faced down ghosts, this brat doesn't scare me.

"I will do as I please."

She left in a fury and I left to see if I could find Nathaniel.

"Are you ready?"

I turned around and saw Nathaniel. I decided not to mention that incident with his sister, so I smiled, "Sure."

He smiled back. We started to walk towards the alley behind the school, talking. I learned he loved mystery novels as well and I think that we hit it off…until I saw Danny.

I sighed. Danny was with that Castiel fellow and Lysander. He waved at me.

"HI JAZZ! HAVE FUN! DON'T FORGET TO-"

"SHUT UP DANNY!"  
I got red in the face and I saw that Nathaniel did to. Danny was cracking up. I ignored him and we continued on our way.

Nathaniel showed me the cats and it was cute the way he acted with them.

"So….who was that?"

I was a bit confused. Shouldn't he know since Danny is also a new student.

"He's Danny, and feel free to ignore him. Didn't you see him?"

"Why would I?"

"He's a new student too."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I was aware that there was going to be another student named Daniel Fonten, but he never showed up."

I sighed, knowing my brother he didn't show up because he fell asleep or there was a ghost attack. But this wasn't Amity, so he better have a good excuse.

**Danny's P.O.V:**

Seeing Jazz's face was so worth it! Lysander got a call on his cell phone.

"Yeah? Really? Very well."

Lysander looked at Castiel and I in apology, "I am sorry. My brother, Leigh, informed me of an emergency at the clothing shop. I must cancel our plans, I apologize."

I nodded and waved it off, "It's fine."

Castiel crossed his arms, "Whatever, see ya Lys."

Lysander nodded a farewell and left. I turned to Castiel,

"So, plans canceled?"

"Yep."

Castiel left. I sighed. I now had _nothing_ to do. I walked out of the school to run into someone. Yikes. I'm clumsier today than I usually am.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's fine."

I looked to see a guy with blue hair and pink eyes. He wore a very….flashy…outfit. He smiled.

"Alexy, you?"

"Danny, I'm new."

Alexy put his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Cool…cool….I like your sense of style."

I raised an eyebrow, "I have style?"

"The punk bad boy, but still soft. It's cool!"

He smiled. I nodded, "Thanks. I like your headphones."

That wasn't a lie and I had manors. When someone complimented you, you complimented them sincerely.

"So, Danny…"

"Yeah?"

**"**Would you like to go shopping?"

That was random…and unexpected…shopping….that sounded girly. I sighed when I saw the look in his eyes. I couldn't say no. I'm not _mean._

"Sure…why not?"

His face lit up and he dragged me out of the school….what did I get myself into….

**Jazz's P.O.V:**

I didn't get home until it was pretty late. Nathaniel was nice and walked me to my apartment. I thanked him and he smiled. He's pretty nice, but I don't know how long Danny and I will be here…_it's unfair_…

I went inside and saw that it was 9pm. I found Danny staring at some clothes. I raised an eyebrow. The clothes were nice and fashionable. The shirt was gray and slight blue trim on it. It was torn, but it was the style. It was fashionable and nice.

**"**Nice shirt."

"Thanks…Alexy bought it for me…"

I blinked, "Who?"  
"Alexy."

I surpassed a giggle, a guy bought him clothes, "Doesn't Alexy know you have a girlfriend, Sam?"

Danny, the clueless one, blinked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed at his cluelessness, "Nothing, Danny…nothing…"

Danny perked up, "Speaking of Sam, I better call her."

**Word Count: **1,576


	5. Crushes and Danny's School Day

**Author Note: **

**Random Question/Thought: ****_Why doesn't McDonald's sell hotdogs? (Personally, I'm glad they don't. I could never order a large McWeiner with a straight face XD)_**

**Random Fact: ****_The average cat has 24 whiskers._**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews (though all are lacking, sadly)**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. I know ****_half_**** of these teachers don't exist, but bare with me. They don't give ya much to go on in the game :/, also ****_I do not own nor claim the song in this chapter. For it is: Here without you by 3 Doors Down_****) **

**Chapter 4- Crushes and Danny's School Day:**

**Danny:**

I groaned as I woke up. I wasn't that happy. Sam informed me that she is almost certain that Vlad is teaming up with my parents and Tucker_._ I sighed and shook my head.

Rubbing the tired out of my eyes, I walked through to the restroom to start getting ready for school. I hate that Jazz makes me get up at five, but I guess that's a good thing since I take long showers. It's not that getting up bothers me anymore. There are no ghost attacks here (though Jazz- and Sam- pointed out that they will be here soon because they follow me….at least Skulker does and Boxy appears to). However, I'm enjoying this 'ghost free' thing while it lasts because I get sleep….sort of. Nightmares of my parents still plague my inner mind.

Of course, that is I _usually_ get enough sleep. However, I spent most of the night moving things from the _Specter_ to the apartment. It wasn't much though. I was just working on that mini-lab. Jazz knows though, so it's cool. I got a surprise when I opened the fridge in the _Specter _since I thought we got rid of _those…_However, I moved simply moved them to the fridge in the apartment with duct tape and ghost powers. I also moved the equipment, the metals, and tools, _everything_ needed to make the mini-lab. I can continue to _research…_

Yes, I do my _own_ ghost research apart from my parents, err…former parents… I still can't really accept _that_ yet. I used their unused blueprints, and improved them to make my _own_ weapons for ghost fighting. Oh the irony. A ghost making better ghost proof weapons than _ghost hunters…_

I went into the restroom and got ready for school. Jazz was always ready _before_ she woke me up, so I took my time. I still ignored the girly junk on the sink though. I got a long, hot shower and changed. _Hmm…perhaps I'll wear that shirt…_

I still wonder _why_ Alexy bought me that shirt. I mean, he asked what shirt I liked most and I did say that one. I didn't expect him to buy it for me. I offered to pay him back and everything, but he's so stubborn. I still think it's a bit weird that he actually _likes_ shopping, but whatever. I met his twin, Armin. He laughed his head off at me, which I still don't get. Though, he warmed up to me after he learned that I played video games- namely DOOM.

After getting ready, which wasn't much since I just put on my black pants, combat boots, chain, and the new shirt with a tight undershirt underneath it and then brushed my hair and teeth, I headed to the kitchen. Jazz was at the table, reading and eating toast. I grumbled as I looked at the clock-7am. I made some cereal, ate, brushed my teeth again and came back to the living room.

When I returned, Jazz was done with her book and nibbling on toast. I glared at the toast on the plate.

"Evil…"

Jazz sighed, "What?"

"Toast is the devil's food. It's pure evil…."

Jazz rolled her eyes in amusement even if I was serious, "Whatever you say, little brother…..are you wearing that new shirt?"

I stuck out my tongue, "Yeah…why?"

Jazz took a sip of tea, "No reason…"

I tried to ignore her and her weird actions. Then, we headed to school VIA ghost flight!

**Armin:**

My twin's got it bad… very bad….I watched him as he smiled. We were on our way to school. I spotted Danny and this red head, Jazz I think, walk out of an alley. I wonder why.

Alexy spotted them. He waved to Danny with a huge grin.

"Hey Danny!"

Danny saw him and waved back. I hope things work out, but Danny…gosh that guy is clueless! That red-head smiled at us.

"I'm sorry, but I have to talk with my brother for a moment," The girl yelled.

She pulled Danny back into the alley. _Brother?_

Alexy looked broken, "who was that girl?"

I patted him on the back, "Alexy, chill. She said 'brother,' so…."

Alexy perked back up, "Right! Come on let's go, before we're late! I wonder if I have classes with Danny..."

**Danny:**

I looked at Jazz angrily, "Jazz!"

She smiled, "Sorry, but I have to talk with you as we walk to school…"

She looked out of the alley way and saw no one so we started to walk to school as we talked.

"Danny, where were you yesterday? During _school?"_

Opps, "Ah….sorry, Jazz… I kind of fell asleep under that tree."

Jazz sighed angrily, but let it go, "Well, I'm making _sure _you get here _today…"_

_Ahhh poop…._

It took as a bit to get to school, but we got there by 7:25am. Jazz dragged me to the room, that I saw had a sign that labeled it as the student council room… _so that's where it's at…_ Jazz opened the door and smiled.

"Nathaniel, I got the new student, that didn't show up yesterday…"

Jazz glared mildly at me. I saw that blonde dude she was with yesterday. He reminded me of Jazz. I held out a hand.

"Danny Fonten, please to meet ya."

He looked surprised for a moment and slowly, carefully, shook my hand,

"Nathaniel… aren't you the one who yelled to Jazz yesterday? Why?"

I smiled, "I will take any chance I get to annoy my sister…"

Nathaniel seemed conflicted, like I struck a chord, opps. I sighed, "Sorry, dude. What do I need to do as a new student? Sorry I didn't show yesterday, I…I fell asleep in the courtyard…"

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "You need the twenty-five dollar student fee and a student ID."

"Okay, see ya, President dude."

I left the room in a hurry, ignoring my sister's look. Unluckily, I ran into a girl. She was blonde and very fashionable. She had two girls with her, one looked snooty with brown hair and the other looked Chinese. The girl fell and her friends glared mildly.

"Why, who do you think-"

She looked up as I offered her a hand and my most sincere smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down. Are you alright?"

She seemed flushed. She took my hand and got up. She sent a look to her friends and they stopped glaring. She brushed herself off. I inwardly groaned, she seemed like Paulina minus the football boyfriend jerk and the Latino glam but she was pretty… _no Danny…Think SAM! SAM!_

I smiled again, "I'm Danny. I'm new here…"

The girl got the hint, and smiled showing her perfect teeth, "Amber. Welcome to the school, _Danny…"_

_I really don't like the way she said that…_

I nodded, "I apologize, but I must leave. It was nice to meet you."

I quickly left… that girl was too….snobby…she had that 'snobby, stuck up aura.'

**Rosayala *quick note- Danny did do the ID thing and money, but this is Rosa's Point of view, so it doesn't really say that*:**

I was slightly confused. Everyone has been speaking about two new students. 'Jazz,' and 'Danny.' Danny had yet to show for class, but everyone seemed to know him or have at least ran into him. Jazz, however, has shown up for class. She and Iris seemed to get along well, and I warmed up to her when Iris introduced us.

I still had yet to see this Danny, though, and that bothered me. Class had just started, so I guess this guy isn't in my first hour with Lysander, Alexy, and Armin. Alexy has been acting strange though…._hmm…_

The door opened, "Sorry I'm late."

In the door way stood a very hansom guy, yet I prefer my Leigh. He reminded me of a blend of Castiel and Armin. He had black hair that was very dark and slightly long, yet nice looking with startling blue eyes. He wore a gray shirt that had blue trim and that was ripped, but it didn't show skin as he wore a black, tight, tank-top like shirt underneath, and it still showed off his muscles. He also had black pants that had a green chain that seemed to glow with a bed-sheet ghost charm and black steel-toed combat boots. He was very stylish in his own way. He smiled in apology to Ms. Hanson, who coughed into her hand.

"You're the new student, yes?"

"Yep."

"Introduce yourself to the class sir," Ms. Hanson said as she grabbed his excuse note. The guy seemed a bit unnerved speaking in front of the class. I glanced behind me and saw Lys-Baby's eyes flicker in recognition, Armin looked like he was going to laugh, and Alexy seemed to be daydreaming…

"I'm Danny Fonten…"

Ms. Hanson urged him on, "And? Surely there's more? What do you like to do?"

I chuckled, just Danny's luck to be in Ms. Hanson's class. She's very big on getting to know people, which is why she made us all do the same thing that Danny's doing. She also assigns the project partners so everyone gets someone new. Danny fidgeted from foot to foot.

"I…uhh…I hate toast…"

Ms. Hanson sighed and I giggled yet again. It was clear that poor Dan-Dan didn't know what to say.

"You may take a seat, Mr. Fonten."

Danny let a sigh of relief. He looked around and settled for an empty seat next to Alexy and Armin, who sat in front of me and Lys.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned his head.

"Hi," I whispered, "I'm Rosayala. It's nice to meet you!"

He looked confused, "Nice to meet you too?"

**Alexy:**

_Ahhh…_I was nervous. I was really _really_ nervous, but I was good. I didn't show it. Why was I nervous? _Danny_ is sitting next to _me…._I was a bit confused why Rosa (Rosayala) was talking to him like that, but she greets everyone that way. Armin, that bastard, kept giving me a knowing look, which my reply was a glare that said '_shut-up-shut-up-shut-up!'_

It made me happy to see that Danny was wearing that shirt I got him. It was cool.

Before I knew it, class was over and I missed my chance…._damn…_

**Danny:  
** Geesh, everyone is acting weird. _How is that I'm the one with ghost powers, and they're the weird ones?_ I looked at my schedule that Nathaniel-I know I can tease him and Jazz a lot if we stay here- and saw what my second hour was. I quickly went to it. It was a music class. I saw Castiel, Lysander, that 'Rosayala' chic and that girl, 'Iris.'

There weren't any real seats, but there were bleachers, yet they were already mostly filled. I took the only empty spot near Castiel and Lysander, which were only two people away from Iris and Rosayala.

I saw Iris looked at me, so I smiled.

**Iris:**

Holy fangirls, he smiled at me. I looked away, flushed. _Me…no…don't get hopes up, he probably has a girlfriend. I mean, he was to…he's so…hot…and nice…_However, there was a chance I was wrong. He was near Castiel, and they seemed to know each other.

Rosayala looked at me with this look and whispered to me.

"You like Dan-Dan, don't ya?"

For a second, I was confused, _Dan-Dan,_ but I got it and blushed, "_No…."_

Rosayala laughed and the class started. Mrs. Bookemper, she's the choir/music/band/drama teacher, walked in. She's a cool teacher, my favorite teacher actually. I may not be able to play instruments well, but I can do drama. Besides, I love it when we do plays because we're the ones to put it together, and I _love_ helping set the plays up. Mrs. Bookemper, however, mixed music and drama. She _fuses,_ for lack of better word, the classes together. One day, we're doing drama instead of music, the next it's regular music class, and vice versa.

Mrs. B clapped her hands, "Oh! I see we have a new student! Please introduce yourself, whether you play an instrument or sing!"

Danny slowly stood up and I saw him glare at Castiel when Castiel started to laugh slightly. Lysander looked interested too.

Danny sighed, "I'm Danny Fonten, I play guitar, I do sing, and that's it."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He said that he plays the guitar, I didn't know that. Well, I don't know him that well anyway…that's cool though. That's pretty cool.

**Danny:**

Yep. Daniel Jack Fenton does play the guitar and does sing. I normally don't tell people though. I am not Danny _Fenton_ anymore though, I'm Danny _Fonten, _and therefore I'll shout it to the world! I can sing! I can play guitar! I learned to play from Sam's cousin, whose almost as dark as her. He was a cool dude, and actually _liked_ me. No one in _Sam's_ family _likes_ me. It's not…normal… Hehe…normal. Since when am _I_ normal? I can sing because…well, I could always sing. I just don't sing in public. No one really knew that I _could_ sing besides Sam and Tucker.

I tried to ignore the pang in my heart from memories of Tucker. He…my best friend….and he let jealousy get the best of him…_again…_and he betrayed me! He told my _parents_! Then they betrayed me! The world is against Danny _Fenton_ and _Phantom,_ but it's a new life for Danny _Fonten…_At least I still have Sam. I miss her, I do. She's my girlfriend…after all; we kissed and said 'love you.' I gave her the class ring for crying out loud!

I guess that my sad-lovey-dovey look got the attention of Lysander and Castiel.

"Dude," Castiel whispered, "You okay?"

I tried to smile, "I'm fine…I"

Castiel shrugged, "Whatever man."

Lysander sighed, "Castiel…"

Castiel scowled, "Whatever…"

I kind of got that mind, where I get a bit random. That plus my cluelessness, really is a bad combination. I looked at Castiel's shirt.

"I like your shirt, Castiel, Winged Skulls?"

"Yeah, you like rock?"

"Of course."

"Cool, who's your favorite band?"

"Humpty Dumpty."

Castiel scowled, "They're okay…"

We stopped talking for a while since the teacher was getting a bit…suspicious…of all the noise.

Lysander turned to me and whispered, "Daniel, tomorrow we are having another practice, would you like to come?"

I scowled, and I then I cringed, "Sorry...It's _Danny,_ please…and sure."  
**Lysander:**

There was something…strange…about Daniel, or rather Danny. He seemed to hate the name Daniel, yet I think it a very _elegant_ name that should be said with pride.

However, he was rather strange all around. I have watched him, out of simple curiosity. He was rather tense and seemed to put on a good show of a clumsy fool. Yet, I saw how when the bell rang yesterday, he didn't jump like many. He got into a brief fighting stance that looked very professional. Strange, indeed. However, the strangest thing was when I called him '_Daniel.'_ I swore I saw his eyes flash green, not just green, a _glowing_ green, then return to their normal bright blue. Yes, he is very strange.

"Fonten,"  
Daniel looked up as the teacher continued, "Would you please sing?"

"What?"

"Sing! There's only five minutes until the bell, and I need to know where to put you. Please, sing. If it helps, we have a guitar you could use."

Daniel seemed to think it over, and then at mine and Castiel's looks, he sighed and got up.

"Sure…"

The teacher was ecstatic. Daniel made his way to the guitar and picked it up. He seemed nervous and I wondered if he ever performed in front of people before.

"Twenty bucks," Castiel said to me, "say that he sucks."

Rosayala smirked as she overheard and she turned to Castiel, "I'll take that bet, Cassie."  
Castiel scowled, but soon just crossed his arms in triumph. I do not know how Daniel will perform, yet Rosa seems think he will do well. Castiel seemed confident he would win the bet, but I doubt him. Rosa usually wins bets, but I, personally, do not gamble without knowing the person well enough.

Daniel strummed a few chords and started to play. He was very well, and soon he started to sing,

_"A hundred days have made me older,_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

_A thousand lies have made me colder,_

_And I don't think I can look at you the same._

_All the miles that separate,_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face…"_

I blinked and Castiel handed Rosa a twenty dollar bill. Daniel was…very good. Perhaps after he sees us practice, he could join the band?

_"I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you, baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight it's only you and me._

_The miles keep on rollin'_

_As people leave their way to say hello._

_I've heard this life is overrated. _

_But I hope it gets better as we go…"_

Daniel seemed to really get into the singing, singing with such passion as he sings about missing someone of care.

_"…I'm here without you, baby,_

_But you're still on my mind._

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you, baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight girl,_

_It's only you and me…_

_Everything I know,_

_And anywhere I go,_

_It's hard. But it won't take away,_

_My love._

_I'm here without you, baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight, it's only you and me…"_

The girls were smiling, the teacher was clapping, and even I found a small smirk on Castiel's face. Daniel was very good. He reminded me…of well…me…when I, myself, sing, since he sings with passion. He really must miss whoever he sang about.

**Danny:**

I was a bit embarrassed as I sang. I wish that Sam was here. I really missed her, that's why I sang that song. It fits. The teacher was smiling.

"Fonten, that was…fantastic!"

"Thanks…"  
I rubbed the back of my neck nervously then the bell rang. I ran out of there like a bat out of hell. Castiel, however, stopped me.

"Danny, you…you were okay. You cost me twenty bucks, but you were okay."

He smiled slightly. I think I made a new friend, and if Lys counts as a friend too, I guess that makes two friends. Whatever. Castiel and Lysander left.

I looked down to see that I had third hour with Mr. F- something I can't pronounce as English. I went to class.

I walked in to see Jazz, that Amber girl, and Nathaniel. All the seats were taken, expect for behind Amber. However, Amber whispered to one of her friends- the Chinese looking one whose name is Li or something- and the girl stood up. She took the seat behind Amber.

I raised an eyebrow, but continued to the only empty seat, which was beside Amber. Amber scooted over so her other friend was seated to the window and the empty seat was in the middle. I think something was up, but it was the only empty seat.

I sat in the seat between that brown-haired girl and Amber. Amber smiled at me and I raised my eyebrows.

I did, however, notice the fowl look shared between Amber and Jazz. Weird.

"So, Danny," Amber said since the bell hasn't rung yet, "What's up?"

"….nothing, really."

"I heard singing from the music room, do you know who that was?"

She seemed genuinely curious, so she didn't know it was me.

"It was me."

Her eyes widened, "That was very good singing."

I heard the other girls- the on beside me and behind us- gasp in shock too. So, they really didn't know it was me. Huh.

"Thank you."

The bell rung and I held in a sigh of relief.

The class went by…weirdly…Amber kept passing me notes, which I was a bit weirded out by. Charlotte, who I learned was the other girl and the Chinese one was Li, also passed notes to Amber and vice versa. Then, Amber would pass a note to me for me. I didn't know what exactly to do, as I never really passed notes before…well, not to people I didn't really know.

After that class, I waved bye to Amber slightly, as she waved bye to me, and then I headed to the next class. The rest of the day went very smooth. I had another class with Jazz, and I sat next to her, bugging her the whole time and a class with Rosa and Iris. My last class was gym which I ran to since I was having a hard time finding it.

"Sorry, I'm late," I said. I wasn't that out of breath due to halfa status. Hehe, the perks of ghost powers! The bell rung. Oh! I want late after all! Score!

The gym teacher was huge and blonde, "I am Boris! You are new student?"

"Yeah, Danny Fonten."

I saw I had the class with Amber, Charlotte, Li, Nathaniel, and Lysander. I didn't recognize anyone else. Boris, since he didn't give me any other name to call him, handed me a gym uniform and I headed to the lockers with the other guys. I hated changing with a lot of guys.

I saw how the other guys just started to strip and I was a bit…shy… Lysander, the lucky bastard, took the only stall there. I nervously took off my clothes and put on my gym clothes… _please don't notice…_I had the gym clothes on, minus the shirt. The other guys didn't notice and I was thankful. However, I did notice the bruises and scars on Nathaniel. Does he have a bully problem? I need to talk to him about that next time I see him, I need a….gentle…approach to this.

The class went by a lot more smoothly than I thought. I think after that incident with Tucker and Dash, my health and strength got a lot better. I wasn't worn out, but everyone else was.

However, when I got home, Jazz wasn't there and I was _super_ tired… I worked on a few experiments waiting for Jazz, but she didn't come. I phoned Sam, and she informed me everything was the same as last time, she warned me that my parents were getting closer, which shocked me, yet she said that she would try and led them off more. After all that, I was even _more_ tired. I changed into boxers, left a note for Jazz- which due to lack of sleep, I doubt that it made sense-, and I fell asleep on my bed.

**Let me say this:**

**Word Count- 3,807 more or less and I don't count the author note****_…..dude….._**


	6. Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

**Don't worry; it'll match up in time lines soon. I mean, this is happening as chapter 4 is happening….make sense… I still can't believe I wrote that much for that chapter… I could have spilt that into ****_three_**** chapters….**

**Random Thought/question/thing**: **(._.) (|:) ( .-.) (: l) (._.) that's just how I roll.**

**Random Fact: ****_1 in every 4 Americans have appeared on TV_**

**-CWA**

**Chapter 5- Making Plans**

**Jazz:**

Geesh, Danny, rude much. He just rushed out of here, not even caring. I smiled at Nathaniel,

"I'm sorry for my brother."

He nodded, "It's fine. I have a younger sister you can….be difficult…"

I nodded, "Understandable."

I spotted the novel on his desk.

"Hmm…that's good."

"What?"

"The book?"

He blushed, "Oh yeah, uhh.. I haven't finished it yet, so I wouldn't know. You read a lot?"

"Yeah, not just mystery novels though."

"Really? What else do you read?"

I blushed, "I'm into physiology and want to be a physiologist, so I study a lot, and read a lot of physiology books."

Nathaniel blinked, and then smiled, "Really? What college to you plan to go to?"

"I can't decide between Harvard and Yale."

He smiled brightly, I think he was impressed, "That's cool. My…my father wants me to be a lawyer, so I'm going to Harvard or Yale myself."

I noticed his look, "You don't want to be a lawyer?"

He bit his lip and looked embarrassed, "Doesn't matter. I must be what my father wants me to be."

I shook my head, thinking about my own father, or previous father I guess, he always wanted me and Danny to follow in his footsteps. However, Danny and I had different plans.

"Nathaniel, you don't have to be anything you don't want to be just because your dad says. My…my own father…he wants my brother and I to follow in his footsteps, but Danny and I have different plans. I want to be a physiologist and Danny wants to be an astronaut. Just because other people say, don't listen, do what you believe, follow your heart and make your own path."

"You…you really believe that?"

I nodded, thinking about my own situation, "Yes…yes I do…"

The bell rung, "Sorry Nathaniel, I have to go, bye."

I left, but I saw him shake his head and mutter, "…if only it were that simple…"

I went to first hour, and was a bit disappointed when Danny wasn't there. I didn't see him until third hour that I share with Nathaniel and that Amber girl. I didn't really like her that much, and I was surprised when I learned she was Nathaniel's sister.

Danny sat next to Amber and Nathaniel scowled, "She's up to something, or she has a crush on your brother..."

I giggled and whispered back, "I hope not. Danny's got a girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They're in a long-distance relationship."  
"Amber will still try, and long distance relationships don't usually last."  
"This one will. Him and Sam have known each other since they were two, and I've known her just as long. They've had a crush on each other for years, it wasn't until right before we….moved….that they confessed and got together. They'll be together a long time and you'll understand if you ever saw they're love."

That sounded girly, but I'm a romantic at heart.

After third hour, it was my lunch, but I didn't see Danny. I saw Iris, that girl Rosayala, Melody-whom I met before, a purple-haired girl whom I knew was Violet due to Iris's gossip, Armin, and Alexy all nearby each other. I had only an apple and water bottle for lunch and I sat next to Iris.

"Is it okay if I sit here with you guys?"

Iris smiled and nodded. That girl, Rosayala, got excited.

"Sure, I'm Rosayala, call me Rosa, you know Iris, that's Melody, Capucine, and Violet. I assume you know Alexy and Armin?"

I nodded and the guys waved. We chatted for a bit until the conversation wondered to my brother.

"You know," Rosa said, "Your brother looks like Armin…"

Armin blinked then laughed. Alexy propped his head on his hand with the elbow on the table.

"No…" Alexy said with a dazed look, "Danny's eyes are much brighter…and his hair is darker, thicker, and longer. He's more stylish too!"

Alexy then laughed and so did we. Armin feigned a hurt look.  
"That's offensive….funny…but offensive."

That got us laughing more.

"So," Rosa said, "Melody, how's the sleepover for tomorrow?"

"Speaking of sleepover," Melody said as she turned to me, "I would invite you, but it's been canceled since my parents changed their mind."

I was a bit confused, but happier. After all, she said she would invite me, but there was no point since it was canceled.

"Aw," Rosa pouted, "We've been looking forward to a girls' night. We can't have it at my house, as my parents wouldn't allow it. What about your house Violet? Iris?"

Iris laughed, "Can't. My parents are too…._protective…_to do that, sorry."

Violet blushed under Rosa's gaze, "I can't…parents don't like too much noise."

"Capucine?"  
Capucine giggled, "Sorry, can't."

Rosa turned to me and brightened up, "Jazz?"

I looked at her surprised, "Me?"  
"Yes, can we have it at your house? Do you think your parents would allow it?"

I fidgeted, "Um…I live alone with Danny since he's my little bro."

Rosa smiled, "Great! So, is it okay?"  
I bit my lip and slowly nodded, "Sure…tomorrow right?"

Rosa nodded and the other girls cheered. I sighed. Tomorrow was a teacher day, so no school for students. I think that's pretty cool. If it's tomorrow, then I have time to get ready for it.

"What time and what about Danny?"

Rosa seemed confused, "Perhaps noon, and what about him?"  
"We can't really have a sleepover with my little brother around. It's not that he would do _anything_, but he more than likely will prank us."

Rosa giggled.

"I know," Alexy shouted a bit loud, "He can spend the night at my house with me…and Armin!"

Armin looked at his brother confused for a moment, then laughed…and laughed…Alexy hit him, "Shh!"  
I looked at him confused, "Umm…sure, I'm sure Danny would agree to that."

Armin was now laughing his head off.

The rest of the day went okay, expect when I got to fifth hour. Danny was in there. We sat next to each other, to my regret. He was very distracting and was balancing a pencil on his nose.

"Hey, Danny, mind spending the night with Alexy and Armin?"

"…sure…"

I don't think he was paying attention. The rest of that hour, he was annoying me. He kept poking me, bothering me, passing notes that said 'Yo, Jazzy!', and many other little things. I couldn't be mad at him though, he's a bit ADHD, especially after he became a halfa since the ghost attacks kept him busy. Now, he doesn't really have something to keep him busy unless ya count the mini-lab.

Yeah, I did feel a bit bad since I know he stayed up really late to finish it. He was smart though, I mean sure he got D's and F's, but that was because he was protecting Amity. Before that, he got good grades. He was very smart and I'm glad he decided to turn that room into a mini-lab. The only down side was that I wasn't allowed in and he even put a lock on the door to make sure.

After school, I met up with Nathaniel. We went to a café, as cliché as it is. Unfortunately, we lost track of time.

"Oh no," I said as I saw the time, "I got to go. Sorry Nathaniel. I have to get things."

"Get things?"

I sighed, "Sleepover's tomorrow. I need to get snacks and things."

He nodded, "Do…do you want any help?"

I shook my head, "No thanks. Not that I don't appreciate the help, but I doubt you would like to shop for girl stuff…"

I smiled slightly and he turned red, "Right…uh…"

I giggled, "It's fine, Nathaniel. Thanks though."  
"You're welcome."

I said my goodbyes and headed to the store. I bought some snacks, drinks, and rented some DVDS (the TV does have a DVD player luckily). I then went home. I went inside and found…no one… _where is he?_ I knocked on the lab door with no answer, so I guess he's not there. I went to his room and found him asleep. He was in his boxers (ew!, but he's family, so I put up with it…), and he was in a deep sleep.

Figuring it was better to let him sleep, I got into my own PJs, which I bought. They were cute green PJ's that reminded me of Japanese robes, but with pants…and never mind.

**Word Count: **1,396


	7. Jazz's Sleepover

**Author Note: **

**Random question**:_ If laughter is the best medicine, then whose the idiot that said they 'died laughing'?_

**Random fact:**_ A hippo's milk is pink_

**-CWA**

**(P.S. Do you like my random things above? And thanks for the reviews, even if it's not as much as I hoped :/, and a shout out to the girl whose reviews I always see on my stories and on all the chapters, Jeanette9a, thanks! Also, this is NOT DannyXAlexy though it could be considered one-sided since Alexy has a crush on Danny, but Danny loves Sam….and he's clueless…seriously…)**

**(P.S.S., I know P.S.S. doesn't exist but this is my fic so it does to me!, I need you to answer this question in your review, and you can pick more than one!:**

**What should happen?**

**Danny's old class from Amity gets a fieldtrip to Amoris curtsy of Vlad when he figures out where Danny's at….**

**Ember hosts a concert at Amoris and sees 'Dipstick'….**

**Sam makes a surprise visit and warns Danny that his parents are headed his way!)**

**Chapter 6- Jazz's Sleepover**

**Jazz:**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was near noon! Oh no! I hurried and took a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I went to the kitchen and got out the snacks and drinks. I put them very neatly on the island in the kitchen. Then, I heard the phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Hello. This is Lysander. Daniel gave me his number to inform him when we would be practicing? I assume you're his sister, Jazz?"

"Jasmine, Jazz, yeah."

"Could you please tell Daniel that the practice was canceled? Castiel has passed out and refuses to do anything today. I apologize."

"It's fine, thank you. Have a nice day."

"You as well."

I hung up, a bit confused and headed to Danny's room.

"Danny! Wake up!"

"No!"  
"Danny, you have to wake up! I'm having a sleepover and you're spending the night at Armin's and Alexy's!"

"WHAT!"  
I sighed, "Remember! I told you yesterday!"

"I have no memory of that! Besides I said that I would go see Castiel and Lys practice!"

"Lysander already called saying Practice was canceled!"

"Then I'm going back to sleep!"

"But what about Alexy and Armin!"

"I'll wake up when they get here! I'm tired!"

Frustrated, I threw my hands in the air and left to the living room. I finished getting everything ready so we all could sleep in the living room. Then, I head someone knocking at the door. I opened it and smiled.

"Come in!"  
It was the girls….and the twins, Armin and Alexy.

"Hey, Jazz, where's Danny? He ready?"

I sighed, "Sorry, Alexy. He's here, but he's asleep."

"No I'm not."

Everyone turned and I let out a frustrated sigh. Danny was still half asleep and therefore, he was in his 'PJ's.'

**Rosayala:  
** I was a bit surprised when I saw Danny-boy there, standing in only black boxers that looked hot on him. I could see why Iris liked him and if I wasn't with Leigh, I might be going after him myself. He was very muscled and looked pretty strong. That wasn't shocking though. The shocking part was…he was scarred. I mean, he had so many scars aligning his body. It was hot and horrifying.

Alexy's eyes widened, "_Dude…"_

Danny seemed to wake up, "Ehh…sorry... I didn't know people were here."

"I told you people would be here."

"I didn't think so soon!"

We were all shell-shocked by his scars though. He seemed to notice and he sighed.

"I was in a lot of fights…."

"With who," Armin said doubtfully, "Godzilla?"

Danny's eyes twinkled in amusement, "Close. The star football quarterback where we used to live."

I didn't understand at first, and then it hit me. Danny was bullied by the quarterback and he fought a lot. It explained why he was ripped and had scars. I took a second glance at Danny, and I did notice two new things. One being that Alexy and Iris were red as tomatoes and two being Danny's tattoo. I raised an eyebrow,

"Dan-Dan,"

Danny's eyes flashed green for a moment, and that scared us all a bit, I wonder how he did that? _Contacts? Magic trick?_

"It's _Danny._ Not Daniel, and _especially_ not Dan…_please. _It's…a personal thing."  
I looked confused and Jazz looked at him sadly.

"Is that a tattoo?"

Jazz seemed a bit shocked and looked at Danny closer. I don't know how she didn't see it. It was a bed sheet ghost tattoo on his right peck, which was muscled and firm. It was rather large, but it was a typical bed sheet ghost. It looked very dark and creepy. It was black and seemed to have a white out line. It had green eyes and a white symbol on it that looked like a fancy D with some sort of P in it.

Danny chuckled nervously as Jazz narrowed her eyes.

"Danny…when did you get a tattoo?"

"Ehh…towards the beginning of this year… Don't give me that look! I had several energy drinks and cups of coffee! Sam dragged me to her house, where her uncle the tattoo artist, was and got me a tattoo! In all honesty, I always forget I have it."

Alexy was practically drooling over Danny, "I know I won't forget…"

That was barely heard however. Jazz sighed.  
"Get dressed, get your things, and _get out!"_

Danny flinched, "I'm going. I'm going…_geesh…spazz…"_

**Alexy:**

_Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool, stay cool…._

**Jazz:**

Danny is dead; he's so dead for coming out here in nothing but boxers! I can't be mad for the tattoo thing though. I blame his low tolerance for sugar. It's like alcohol to him, but he's so hyper and gets a 'sugar hangover' the next day. Soon, he came back out. He was dressed in the black pants with the chain thing, and long-sleeved, dark green shirt with a skull. He waved goodbye to us girls and left with Alexy and Armin.

As soon as they were gone, Capucine started to giggle.

"Hehe. Amber's gonna like this…"

I decided it was best not to question her. Seriously, she makes no sense.

We spent the whole night eating the snacks, watching movies, gossiping, and we even had a pillow fight. It was going good…until Rosa noticed the locked door.

"Jazzy, why is this door locked?"

The other girls started to get curious too and they gathered around the lab door. _Ah poop._

"Oh…Is this _Danny's_ room," Capucine said as she, Iris, and Melody giggled while Rosa raised an eyebrow. I fidgeted.

"No, it's not Danny's room…It's sort of…private…"

They all were looking at me, curiously. Rosa clapped her hands,

"Well, if you don't want to tell us, I won't push. After all, if there's one thing I learned from Leigh and Lys-baby, it's _don't be nosey."_

The girls pouted and I was relived. What could I have said to them? _'Oh that's our mini-lab that Danny makes his inventions in to catch ghosts because our parents are ghost hunters and since they found out that Danny is a half-ghost we had to run away but Danny wanted to continue his experiments?'_

Soon after that, I ended up falling asleep on the couch.

**Rosayala:  
** "Okay, she's asleep, let's open that door!"

Iris looked at me amused, "what happened to 'Don't be nosey'?"

I smiled slightly and we made our way to the door with the other girls. Melody wasn't so sure, since it looked pretty private and even Jazz said that it was private.

I looked at the look as I got down on my knees. It was a standard key lock, simple enough. I took a hairpin out of my hair and put my secret skill to the test.

I was soon able to get the door opened. We looked at each other and I opened the door.

**Jazz:**

I woke up to the sounds of screams. This wasn't good, not at all. I ran to the lab. The door was open, I was hoping that they didn't do this. Danny has alarms and traps set up, and if they got in then he will know right away.

**Word count (I do these so no one can complain that the chapter is ****_too _****short because 1,000 is my standard and I don't count this- word count, the author note, and this writing here, all of this is ****_pure _****chapter words): **1,191


	8. Danny's 'Sleepover'

**Chapter 7-Danny's 'Sleepover':**

**Danny:**

Okay, I admit it was a bit weird for three guys (two being twins, making me the odd one out) to have a 'sleepover' set up the odd one's sister. However, it was a bit nice of Jazz to do that. I wouldn't have wanted to stay at an apartment with a bunch of teenage girls while they're having a sleepover….in their PJs….okay, that's lie, any teenager guy would_ die_ to have that opportunity, but Sam would _kill_ me.

I made sure that the lock on the lab was locked securely before leaving and I just had a pair of sweats in my backpack along with DOOM and some video game things. I'm a teenage guy, we don't really _pack_ for _sleepovers…_

Alexy kept staring at me, which was weird. Armin was laughing the whole time as we walked.

"So, Danny," Armin said, "What's in the backpack?"

"DOOM and video games."

**Alexy:**

I gave my twin this look that said, 'Don't-you-dare-you're-straight-and-he-is-my-crush.' However, Armin's eyes did light up like a Christmas tree.

**Danny:  
**Alexy gave a glare to Armin as Armin's eyes light up. These guys are weird, but funny.

"So," I said, "Where to?"

Armin and Alexy shared a look.

"Ehh…Movie Theater?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

After all, I had money in my bag as well. A movie sounds pretty good and we soon arrived at the theater. Unluckily, we ran into someone we knew.

"Hey, watch it! Oh- hi Danny."

It was Amber and her pose. Gosh, dang it. She was staring at me with a lovey-dovey look and flashing smile. I thought she liked Castiel (it doesn't take a _genius _to figure that out). However, with the way she's acting…._No, I have Sam. I love Sam._

I sighed slightly, "Hi Amber."  
"What are you doing here with those fags? Why don't you just come out and hang with me?"  
She sent a disgusting look towards Alexy and Armin, both sent a glare back. I felt a rage within. No one messed with my friends. I glared at her and she gasped, and I saw her lackeys do the same.

"Amber," I said in a very cold, menacing voice as I glared down at her, "Those so-called 'fags' are my friends and I will not ditch them for some girl whose so shallow, I could stand in her puddle and not get my feet wet. Leave us alone."

Amber backed away slowly, biting her lip. Sam would be proud of me, especially since I used the same concept she uses on Paulina. I saw the twins' shocked looks. _What'd I do?_

**Alexy:**

This guy just reached a whole new level of masculine…and scary. He seemed very scary, yet it was alluring (to me anyway, Armin was fangirling over it). I swear I saw his eyes glowing green! That's cool! And scary! I also felt very….giddy… Danny stood up for me, and by a lesser extent Armin, and that joke he used on Amber (shallow girl, puddle, thing) was a pretty good dis!

Amber left and I burst into laughter.

"Dude," Armin and I both said, "that was epic!"

Danny blinked in shock. Then he smiled, gosh that's a pretty epic smile…I smiled back and felt dazed. I was soon aware of Danny's hand waving in front of my face.

"Alexy….you okay?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, sorry I spaced out."

Armin burst into laughter again and I glared at him. Danny looked confused, but his cluelessness is somewhat attractive. I wonder if he knows that I like him. No…of course not. He's too…clueless.

"So," Danny said, "What movie?"

I looked at the screen listing the movies. There were a lot of romance movies, an action movie, and one horror movie. Danny looked at the screen.  
"Hmm…_Cloud Atlas _sounds good."  
Armin blinked, "Dude, do you know what that's about?"

"No, but the name sounds like a good action movie."  
Armin burst into laughter and I felt myself blush at the thought of the movie. It was mostly a gay movie. Two guys. Romance. Love. Sex. Two_ guys. _Danny. Me.

"That sounds good," I found myself saying.

"Well," Armin said with a glint in his eye, "Why don't you two see Cloud Atlas and I'll go see that horror movie, sound like a deal?"

I nodded, "Cool, Danny?"

"Sounds okay to me."  
Armin got the ticket for his movie first, since he was ahead of us in line. Danny and I came up the register.

**Danny:**

The lady at the register gave Alexy and me a knowing, lovey-dovey, sappy look when I got the tickers. She even awed when I paid and Alexy protested, yet I insisted. It was weird. We walked side-by-side, not in a _gay_ way, but in a friend way. It didn't stop a few looks though. Damn, why did Armin leave? Wait, the looks are probably Alexy's clothes. They are pretty flashy. I took a look at him and then looked away. I couldn't help but smile when I heard Armin's laughter. Laughter is contagious.

**Alexy:**

_Please, oh please, oh please, tell me he was checking me out! _I saw Danny sneak a look at me and looked me up and down. Then, he looked away, but he _smiled._ I felt weak in the knees. I stopped for a moment, for my heart to catch up. Danny stopped and looked at me worriedly.

"Dude, you okay?"

"I'm fine," I gasped out. Then, he arrived to the movie and it started.

**_Later:_****  
** The very beginning of the movie was a sex scene. I looked over at Danny and I blushed. Visions, very _graphic erotic_ visions, danced in my head. _Please don't notice…_

**Danny:  
**_OKAY! THIS IS NOT AN ACTION MOVIE! THIS IS NOT AN ACTION MOVIE!_

**_Later:_**

I can't believe we lasted through the whole movie. I had a red face the whole time. I'm straight, yet anyone and everyone would blush at this movie, especially if their seeing it with their friend. I saw that Alexy was also red faced and he kept sneaking glances at me.

Finally, we headed to the main movie lobby and saw Armin. He waved at us while laughing.

"How was the movie?!"

I felt my face heat up again and Alexy's face looked red too.

"Dude, not cool."  
Armin was still laughing though.

**Alexy (later):**

We all went to my (well, mine and Armin's) house. I opened the door and was greeted by my mother and my father. Armin kept laughing.

"Hello dears," Mom said, "Who is this?"

**Danny:**

The lady, I presume, is their mother. She had black hair and pink-gray eyes. The guy, who I think is their father, had brown hair and blue eyes. You could tell all of them were related. Armin stepped forward.  
"This is Danny, he's a _friend," _then he burst into laughter. I looked at him confused and Alexy went red in the face. Well, I would be embarrassed too with a brother who burst into laughter every five seconds.

The mother gave me a look and the dad smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Danny," their mom said.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am."  
I shook both of their hands and it seemed that they liked me enough.

"Danny," Armin said between breaths, "is gonna spend the night, is that alright?"

"Sure," their dad said, "Just _be careful."_

Alexy's face got red again and I was clueless as to why.

**Alexy:**

I glared at Armin and Dad, '_don't-say-anything.' _I guess Dad got the message because he backed off. I sighed and grabbed Danny's wrist, ignoring the blush on my face.

"Come on, dude."

I led Danny upstairs to Armin's room. It was bigger than mine, the lucky bastard, but it was geeky. However, it would be easy for all three of us to sleep here. I left Danny in the room as I got things we might need.

**Armin:**

Oh my gosh, could Danny be anymore clueless that Alexy likes him! Even Dad and Mom picked it up! I went to my room, since I figured that's where Alexy was going. It was decorated with posters of _War of World craft, Call of Duty: Black Ops, COD, Star Wars, _and _Harry Potter._ I was nerdy, I can't help it. There was also my bed, with blue blankets and pillows, which was small, so most of the room was empty. I had a desk with my computer, and had many electronic video game devices everywhere. I had a TV, a couch, and a beanbag chair. The TV had many game stations hooked to it and I had many things to go with them.

Danny was looking around confused, "Ummm…"  
"You said you brought DOOM with you, wanna play?"  
"Sure."

Danny set his bag near the bed, so it was out of the way. I watched as Alexy seemed oblivious to everything as he came in and out of the room with blankets, cushions, snacks, chips, pop, and other things. Danny handed me the game and I popped it in. I took a seat on the couch and Danny was next to me. I handed him a controller and headset and he smiled. We then began. It was a good game, and then I realized his name, _Phantom._

"Dude," I said as I looked at him with wide eyes, "You're character is _Phantom._ YOU'RE LEGENDARY!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not that good. Sam's better."

"Who's Sam on Doom?"  
"Chaos."

Alexy had come back and heard that. We both looked at him shocked.

"Chaos? _The_ Chaos?"

"Yes?"

Alexy shot me a glare. I didn't mind. I was in shock. Chaos, Fryer-Tuck, and Phantom were the most famous players in the game. They were _legends…_I was aware of a waving hand in front of my face and I shook my head into reality.

"Armin," Danny said, "It's not that big of a deal."

Hmm…maybe it is. He said _Sam _was Chaos. Who's Sam? A friend? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Sam is a both gender name. I….I hope Alexy didn't realize it.

**Alexy:**

I still couldn't believe Danny was friends with Chaos. I didn't play the game that much, but I knew enough. I also knew that Sam must be a heck of a player. But…who's Sam? Do I have competition? Is he a boyfriend? A friend? Then again, if Sam's a boyfriend then that means he and Danny is in a long-distance relationship. It also means that Danny's gay. I could have a chance. I felt my heart flutter, but I calmed myself.

**_Later:  
_**It was well past midnight. Danny, Armin, and I had lots of fun. We were still wide awake too. We spent the time playing video games and talking. Well, mostly Danny and I did the talking. I learned that he was from a place called Amity Park, that he lives with his sister, he avoided the topic of parents, he hated being called Dan and Daniel (Mom called him Daniel, and he politely told her it was _Danny, _and Armin called him Dan which got him a glare, a sigh, and a 'It's _Danny. _Not _Daniel,_ and _especially _not _Dan.'_), and he was protective of his sister.

When the topic of friends came up it was weird. I told Danny how he was my _only _guy friend and he smiled which was cool. However, when I asked him about friends, he stated that he only had his sister, Armin, Castiel, Sam, Lysander, and me. When I questioned and poked at Sam and his old life at Amity Park, I backed off. He seemed very sad and depressed. He wasn't…_bullied…_was he? I know the signs of bullying, and even Armin noticed it! After all…I was bullied at my old town for being gay…it's why we moved…

Danny started to fidget. He pulled out some device that looked like a PDA, but I'm not sure what it was. It didn't look like anything in the store, but it looked pretty cool! Armin looked at Danny curiously as Danny sighed as he looked at the device.

"Danny," Armin said, "Where did you that PDA?"

"I…I made it."  
I felt my eyes widen. That's….hot….I blushed and Armin was shell shocked.  
"Dude," Armin said, "Is there anything you _can't _do?"

"I can't dance, I'm clueless, and I can't refuse someone who needs help."  
That's even more hot. His cluelessness is attractive and it's so…sweet…that he would help anyone in need. Danny kept looking a the screen gritted his teeth.  
"I got to go."

"What," I said, "Why!?"  
"Alarm system at the house went off. What if Jazz, or anyone, is hurt or needs help?! I got to go!"  
Danny rushed out of the room and out of the house. I was curious and he had a point. Armin and I followed him.

**Danny:**

I made that PDA for special reasons. Manly, it was good to get Skulker off my back, distract Technus, and keep track of the alarms in the Specter, and in the mini-lab.

I had gotten an alert for the mini-lab. Where my inventions and experiments where. What if Jazz is in trouble?

**Jazz:**

Oh no. Oh no. This is not good. Danny where are you!? Oh dear. He's not gonna be happy when he gets here, and he _will_ get here. I couldn't stop them though. Rosa and the others walked into the lab and looked around. Melody raised a few eyebrows at everything, including the ghost portal. Rosa was excited, Iris was intrigued. Capucine was shocked still, but then started to giggle.

"Jazzy," Rosa said and I cringed, "what…what is all of _this?"_

"It's ah…"

"It's none of your business."

We turned around. Danny was in the doorway, and Armin and Alexy were behind him.

**Author Note: Well, please review and please take my poll! I'm sorry I don't know Tucker's or Danny's DOOM name, but I know Sam's!**

**Random Thought: ****_Do children who play in rated 'R' movies, get to see them?_**

**Random fact****_: The hummingbird is the only bird that can fly backwards._**

**Also, ****_I do not own nor claim any of the games mentions nor Cloud Atlas. _****However, the idea with Alexy and Danny came off a true story. See, it was around the movie came out. I hadn't heard out, and I didn't know what it was. My grandpa took me to the movies…to see Cloud Atlas. He thought it was going to be an animated movie with a cloud. I thought it was going to be an action movie. **

**We were wrong and we were out of there in five minutes. Here's a tip: IF YOU GO TO THE MOVIES, RESEARCH THE MOVIES OUT! SERIOUSLY!**

**Also, if you didn't already… what should happen?**

**Should Casper High get a field trip to Sweet Amoris?**

**Ember comes to a concert?**

**Sam visits to warn him that Vlad's coming/or his parents?**

**PLEASE TELL ME! IF YOU DID ALREADY, DO IT AGAIN! I CANNOT GET THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS DONE UNTIL I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! **

**-CWA**

**_Sneak Peak:_**

**_It says that Daniel and Jazz Fenton were reported dead._**

**_I mean, the place is a place of ghosts, but he couldn't be a ghost…could he?_**


	9. Snooping Around

**Author note:**

**Random thought:**_**Can crop circles be square?**_

**Random fact:**_**Scientists have studied and believe that no matter what, a person is **__**never**__** more than three feet away from a spider (Your welcome :D )**_

**-CWA**

**(P.S. Do you think ****_after _****this is complete that I should do an alternate ending? Like say in this story he ends up with….Alexy or Iris or Sam… then after the story is done I post a one-shot or something of an alternate ending where he ends up with the other two (each as a separate thing, but both alternate to the original)? What do you think? **

**Chapter 8- Snooping around:**

**Rosayala:**

Oh no. This isn't good. Danny's here and he looks pissed. I swear I saw his eyes_ glow green! _

Even then, I don't regret anything. This was a chance to get to know them better. They haven't talked much and this was my-_our_ chance to get to know them! I didn't expect this though.

I looked around once more. The metal floors and walls. The metallic tables, blueprints, _everything._ Things I've never seen before. There was a hexagon shaped hole in the wall, but it wasn't finished, or it didn't look finished. There was a mini version of it on the table and it seemed completed. I saw a few things that I could compare to guns. I saw many things I didn't even know _what _they were, besides a boomerang thing. I saw a baseball bat that had the word- FENTON on it, but it could've said Fonten, since I couldn't see _that_ well.

"_What are you doing in here…"  
_ We all flinched at Danny's voice.

"Danny," Jazz said trying to sooth the savage beast, _I've been hanging with Lys-Baby too much, _"I tried to stop them. I'm sorry."  
Danny growled slightly, taking us all of guard.

"Get out. Now."  
We all were out like bat out of hell. Even Jazz came out too. Danny glared at everyone and locked the door. That was the most harsh I've ever seen him. He's….he's kind of…._scary…._

**_Later:  
_**I gathered everyone to meet me in the courtyard at school, including the boys (Natey-boy, Castiel, Lys-Baby, Armin, and Alexy) and the girls (Melody, Violet, myself, and Iris). I knew that Jazzy and Dan-Dan would do all they can to avoid us when school started, but just in case, we met _before_ school started.

"Okay," Castiel said as he glared at Nathaniel, "Why are we even here, Rosa?"

"Simple, informational gathering on Dan-Dan and Jazzy."

This got everyone's attention. Castiel leaned forward. Lys-Baby looked at me with curiosity and disappointment. Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose and the others looked curious as well.

"What about them?"

I tsked at Violet, "Vi, we need to put all our information together. _Everything and everyone."_

So, we spent the next two hours with a list of things about Danny and Jazz. Jazz was serious about school, wanted to become a physiologist, can't decide between Harvard and Yale (All from Nathaniel), weird (Melody), spazzy (Castiel), and smart (everyone else).

We got more information on Danny. He's cool (Castiel), hot (all the girls-and Alexy), sexy (all the girls, and Alexy), he's irresponsible, careless, (Nathaniel), protective (Nathaniel), scary (me), and clueless (everyone). At that point, I reminded them we needed _facts._ Then, we got some _actual_ information. He plays DOOM and is a 'legendary player named Phantom' (Alexy and Armin), clueless (almost all of us agreed that it was a _fact_), his sister and him are from Amity Park, lives alone with sister, avoids topic of parents, (Alexy), has a friend named Sam (Alexy and Armin), plays the guitar (Iris, me, Lys-Baby, and Castiel), and sings good (Iris, Me, Lys-Bay, and Castiel).

"He has a lab…"

They all looked at me shocked.

"A lab," Castiel replied dubiously, "the dude has a _lab?"_

I nodded, "He has this lab in their apartment…I sort of hacked my way in…He had many inventions around…"

Iris shook her head, "Well, he's from Amity….I can research it."

She got out a laptop that was bright orange which raised a few eyebrows.

"_Whoa…"_ Iris whispered. We all gathered around her.

"What?"

"It says, 'Amity Park, ghost capital of the world and most haunted.' It even has a lift of the ghosts and everything too."

That took everyone by surprise. I looked saw everyone in shock (even Lys-Baby and Leigh).

"Uhh," Violet started shyly, "Does it say anything about Danny Fonten."  
Iris typed away, "No. There's a Daniel _Fenton….._There's also a Jazz _Fenton._ It says that the Fenton's are the leading ghost experts in the world, though the father seems a bit of a doof. However….It says that Daniel and Jazz Fenton were reported dead."

"Fenton…" Nathaniel muttered then his eyes widened and he spoke louder, "It's them! _Fonten, _is an anagram of _Fenton._ It's them! But-"

**Nathaniel:**

I stopped. Could it be possible that it was them? But they were listed as dead by their parents' claims? Did they run away? Why? Could they….could they be….going through something….something like I'm going through with my own father?

"You don't really think that, do you Golden Boy?"

I scowled at Castiel. Luckily, Melody stepped in.

"It's possible. If they had a bad home life, they could've ran away and then their parents just say that their dead, I wonder how they-"

"Actually," Iris said, "They blame their deaths on a ghost that showed up in the town a lot… Inviso-Bill…"

I snorted at the name and even Lysander was amused. The others were openly laughing. Unfortunately, we couldn't talk anymore because the bell rang.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I hated being late.

**Later (Iris's P.O.V):**

I couldn't get my mind off of Danny. He seemed so nice, and he was very good looking. Yet, I didn't understand. He was from Amity Park and labeled as dead. So…what happened? I mean, the place is a place of ghosts, but he couldn't be a ghost…could he?

I realized that I haven't seen Jazz or Danny today at school. Like they were gone, or sick. That's weird

I exited the classroom and saw Amber with a devilish grin on her face.

**Amber:**

I wasn't sure if I should be drooling or scheming. My lovely little follower just showed me the most delightful picture on her phone that was taken at that _red-headed-know-it-all's _house. Tow pictures in fact. One will go onto my wall in my bedroom where I can admire it all I want. The other picture, I can use to discredit that Jazz. That way, she'll leave _my brother_ all alone, and after seeing the picture, Nathaniel will stop seeing her as well. I hung up the picture on the wall. _Hmm…might as well spread both pictures around._

I shrugged, luckily I already had _plenty_ of copies of _that_ picture. I hung it up as I made the rounds around the school.

After the pictures were up, a thought made its way into my head. Jazz wasn't at school….ah well, she can be laughed at by the student body and she won't even know why, that might even be _better._

**Jazz (next day):**

School was weird. I mean, really weird. It's not my fault that I had to stay home with Danny because he was…upset...I walked around school after the last bell and was being laughed at by _everyone._ Danny told me his day wasn't going good either. He was being followed by lot of girls ("_What's wrong with that?" "Jazz, I'm a teenager boy. I will gladly let girls __fawn__ over me. Not __fan girl. __Don't give me that look. Fan girls, they're….__crazy…__"). _

"Nice photo, Jazzy."

I turned and saw Castiel. He may be _Danny's_ friend, but he's not _my_ friend. He was smirking. But, he aroused my curiosity.

"What photo?"

"This."  
Castiel handed me a photo, "It's been handed all around school yesterday while you were gone, and today too. Nice teddy. I gotta find Danny-boy."

Castiel left and I starred at the photo horrified. It was a picture of me, while I was sleeping. If that wasn't disturbing enough, it had my little bear in it too. That's why everyone was laughing. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Jazz," I turned and saw Nathaniel, "about that-"

I couldn't face Nathaniel. I left. I dropped the picture, and I left. I needed to get home…or Danny…

**Castiel:**

**"**Lys," I said, "Ready?"

Lysander nodded. We had a plan. We were going to corner Danny and make him tell us _everything._ Lys only agreed after that picture of him was shown around school. It was him, looking half-asleep, in his boxers and shirtless. He was _ripped,_ sure, and I could see why all the girls were going after him, after all, the boxers didn't hide _that, _and no shirt showed his _muscles._ However, he had scars, _lots_ of scars. That's why Lys agreed. We needed to know how he got those scars. Lys and I recognized those as battle scars. Danny's our friend. If you mess with _one_ of us, you mess with _all_ of us.

Finally, we found him at the back of the school. By now, everyone was gone. He was on the phone and didn't see us…yet..

"Sam, calm down. Okay, that's bad," he flinched, "okay that's _really_ bad, but look at the bright side! We'll see each other again~….Fine, if you're _that_ worried, I'll…I don't know… Look, I got to go. I need to fly back home to talk to Jazz, she knows what to do… Huh? Things are actually very…weird. No, not _Amity Park_ weird. Well, for starters most of the girls are now after me. No! Don't worry, I love _you_,Sam. Not anyone else…"

I gagged, but Lys looked proud and sappy. Geesh. We continued to eavesdrop.

"….Why? Well…Jazz had a sleepover. Well, umm…I was half-asleep. Yes, I was in my boxers with no shirt. Someone got a picture and now I have half the girls after me. Sam! This isn't funny! I got to fly back. Love you too, Sam. Bye."

Danny flipped his phone shut and sighed. We were about to say something, when he did something that nearly made me scream. A white/blue appeared around his waist, split in two, and went up and down his body. He…what? He had white old-man hair that was past bleach. He was now wearing white jeans, white combat boots, a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, and a white cloak that was black on the inside. He turned around and looked at me and Lys with wide _flippin' glowing neon green_ eyes. He looked like that picture of that Invso-Bill guy.

"Shit."

**Word Count: **1,677


	10. Explaining

**Author Note: **

**Random thought:**_**Once you're in heaven, are you stuck in the clothes you were buried in for an eternity?**_

**Random fact:**_**The longest monopoly game ever played in a bathtub lasted 99 hours long (last time I checked anyway)**_

**-CWA**

**(P.S. I know this is a bit late and a bit short. I just have a ****_lot_**** to do. I mean, a lot, a lot. School, even if it's middle school-I'm in eighth grade is tough. See, I do a lot of volunteer work, so that takes up some time. I am in National Junior Honor Society, so I have lots to do for that. I'm in my school art club, another things to do. I'm in choir, which isn't as much but I have a solo competition coming up to practice for. Not to mention ****_regular_**** homework ****_plus _****the fact of my AP classes' homework. If it was up to me the only thing I would be doing is volunteering-I like doing that, writing, drawing, and working out all of my free time. Sorry.)**

**Chapter 9-Explaing:**

**Lysander:**

I knew there was something rather odd about Daniel from the beginning. Then when those pictures showed up around school it raised my suspicions. After all, Daniel had too many scars on his body. Many, many scars. Hmm…He kind of looks like Inviso-Bill that Iris showed us. Strange. Daniel looked at us with wide eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Umm…Could you just erase this from your memories and pretend it never happened?"

Both Castiel and I nodded, 'no.' Daniel, or at least I am pretty sure it's Daniel, sighed.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"  
Both Castiel and I nodded, 'yes.' Daniel landed on the ground. Hmm…this was when I realized that the time he was speaking he was a foot off the ground. The two white rings formed around his waist again and transformed him again. Now, he was the Daniel that I've grown to think of as a friend.

**A bit later:**

I, for the first time in my whole life, was utterly speechless. Castiel's jaw was on the ground, so to speak. Daniel had taken us back to his apartment, where he talked to his sister. Jasmine left and Daniel seated us on the couch. He explained…._everything._ He explained that he was from Amity Park. He explained that his real name was Daniel _Fenton_ (Castiel got a laugh out of that). I suppose that Iris was correct after all, _I wonder why he's 'dead' so to speak, as his parents said. . _He explained how his parents were ghost hunters. The most hardest thing to comprehend was _why_ Daniel had to leave. He explained his friend's betrayal, his girlfriend (Castiel seemed mildly impressed when Daniel mentioned that his girlfriend was 'kick-ass'), what happened with his sister, and _his parents._ He explained about a _Ghost Portal,_ _ghosts, halfas….him…. _He also explained that the newspapers always got his name wrong (Castiel was still laughing at Inviso-Bill), that his name was really Danny _Phantom_ as a ghost. Of course, he didn't explain everything about the things as a ghost (he did explain a few pathetic ghosts like the Box ghost, that even _I_ laughed at). It was, however, a lot to take in. When I first suspected Daniel, and when Nathaniel mentioned _Fenton and Fonten,_ I thought that perhaps he was a victim of child abuse. This was something even more horrid and dire. Daniel was something that, to him, shouldn't exist. He was something that most people didn't think are real. Castiel, sometimes he's too…._Castiel_, didn't really believe Daniel. Daniel looked at him dubiously.

"Seriously? You _still_ don't believe me?"

"Come on! Ghosts, and _you_ being _half_ ghost? No way, no how."

Daniel seemed to think for a moment. Then a devilish glint was in his eyes.

"Castiel, are you familiar with the term, _overshadowing,_ or more commonly known as _possession?"_

"Why?"

"I'm _half_ ghost, Castiel. Even a halfa can overshadow…."  
Castiel still didn't think Daniel was telling the truth. I, for one, do believe Daniel. I've always believed in ghosts, as does Leigh and Rosayala. Daniel smirked and it sent shivers down my spine- not that anyone could tell. The rings washed over him once again, I believe he referred it as his 'ghost form.' A very devilish, evil glint entered Daniel's eyes as he looked at Castiel. Castiel even seemed a bit unnerved. Daniel vanished, and we looked around. He soon appeared again with a video camera. He turned it on and placed it on the table. Then he looked at Castiel again.

"Sweet, sweet, blackmail."

"Wah?"

Daniel flew, actually _flew,_ towards Castiel at a high-speed. I waited for collusion, collusion that didn't happen. Daniel was…gone…I looked at Castiel and noticed something different. His eyes flashed green for a moment. Hm…._is it possible…_ I shook my head. Castiel, or perhaps it was _Daniel,_ gave me a thumbs up and a smile. Then he turned to the camera. He….I cannot _unsee _what just happened. He…danced….in a very girly, non-Castiel way, I might add. I don't even _know_ where he got a tutu from. A pink, frilly, little girl tutu that just made his ballerina routine complete. While I may be against blackmail and _possession (?),_ I had to admit it was rather humorous. I fail to see a point to it, but it is funny nonetheless.

_'Castiel'_ did one last twirl as he jumped into the air. He landed in a splits. Then, the camera was off and Daniel was beside me. He was laughing. Castiel looked around confused.

"What happened? Why am I in a _tutu?_"

Daniel laughed even more and played the video back so Castiel could watch. He had ripped off the tutu by now. His eye twitched and he glared at Daniel.

"_Fine…_I believe you…"

Daniel was laughing so hard that I found it fascinating when he was in the air. He was laughing as his body was distorted and turned into a complete circle. Soon, he composed himself and landed on the ground. The rings appeared around his waist and he was, according to him, in '_human form.' _Castiel seemed unhappy as he crossed his arms and huffed. Daniel smiled.

"Sorry, but it was funny….besides, if you could do what I can do, you would've done the same thing…"

That seemed to get through to Castiel as he 'softened.'

"You're right."

Castiel plopped on the couch.

"So, _Casper…_What were you talking about on the phone with _Sammy…"_

"Wha," Daniel sputtered in confusion, then he seemed to realize what Castiel was speaking about, "oh…well…Her name's Sam, she's my girlfriend, as I told you. The thing is…Casper High…"

"Your old school," I questioned. Daniel nodded.

"Yeah in Amity Park… well…You know how the school's hosting that amusement park thing? A very large festival that people from all over are coming to?"

"The Fall-Out Festival," I nodded. The Fall-Out Festival was a very large festival here in Sweet Amoris. Each year it took place in different parts of the state, this time it was our turn. As a result, our school is helping set it up. People from all over come. It's that big.

"Well," Daniel said as he brushed a hand through his hair, "Casper High is having a field trip….to here….."


	11. Festival Visit

**Author Note:**

**Random fact/question:**_**How far east can you go before you're going west?**_

**Random thing: ****_I went ice skating with my friend….that doesn't sound so bad right? Wrong. She's very good at ice skating and I'm okay at it (better at roller skating so when I ice skate I keep doing it the way I roller skate, give me a minute and I'm good). Anyway, I don't like crowds, I hate them. This was on Friday night during a half off month at the ice skating rink. She convinced me it wouldn't be crowded. BTW, I was there ice skating the whole time since the time they opened to the time they closed. Anyway, it wasn't crowded….at first…then people showed up. _****_HERE'S THE FUNNY PART: _****_Note, I have nothing against Asians, but when you go ice skating and everyone there is Asian….I felt so….left out. I mean, my friend was good since she looks Asian, but everyone kept staring at me because I wasn't (red hair, but even my friend-who has _****_green_****_ hair wasn't getting that much starred at). HOLY ASIA everyone there was Asian and I'm not kidding. I was freaking out because I'm like…'_****wait…what?'**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE!)**

**Chapter 10- Festival Visit:**

**Danny:**

_I'm dead…so, utterly dead. _It was the day before the day of the Fall-Out Festival. As a result, I had to help. I mean, it was mandatory. Everyone had to pair up and have a booth. I can't bail out, I have to stay (if anyone ditched or bailed out they got a month's detention). Unfortunately, the principal chose our partners too. Castiel and Lysander, Rosa and Amber, Iris and Armin, Nathaniel and Jazz, and then I got Alexy. We decided to do something fun. A strong booth thing. Ya know that thing where it's 'test your strength' and the huge, tall thing with a bell. Then you take a hammer and hit the bottom to see if the barbell hits the bell?

Anyway, Alexy was acting weird the whole time, then again so was I. However, I wasn't blushing every time our hands touched and every time we got semi-close together to put the pieces of the booth together. I also noticed his very red face when I had to take my shirt off (It was hot, and even _I_ was sweating. I have ice powers, but I mean, it was like 110 degrees!). I also noticed the camera flash from Peggy when I was working with my shirt off. She's probably gonna put that in the paper, _oh joy._

I still couldn't get my mind off of tomorrow. Perhaps I could stay hidden? Yeah, that could work. I smiled more confidently at my plan, a plan that I'm sure won't fail! Alexy laughed at my expression.

"Someone's excited about tomorrow?"

"Excited? No. Nervous? Totally."

Alexy laughed even more, which got me laughing. The next thing I knew, however, was that I was soaked with water. I turned and saw Jazz and Iris laughing their heads off. They were wearing swimsuits (both one pieces) with their pants over top. It was hot out. I laughed.

"Hey lil' bro," I scowled at Jazz, but she continued, "Both of our booths are done…so we're having some fun!"

Jazz squirted the water gun at me again. I threw up my hands.

"Hey that's not fair!"  
I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and saw Alexy grinning like a mad man with two more water guns in his hands. I raised and eyebrow and he said,

"I brought these…just in case…"

I smiled evilly and shot the water at Jazz and Iris. This went on for a while until we realized that Alexy and I needed to go back to work. The girls left and we got the booth done in time. It had a large 'test your strength' that was very tall and painted blue and black. The booth itself, where Alexy and I would sit and collect money, was just a simple desk and a large sign (also painted blue and black) that said 'Think you're tough? TEST YOUR STRENGTH! Are you a REAL man?'

**The next day:**

This is it. The day that I've been dreading. It's only an hour until the festival opens. I walked around aimlessly since: 1. Didn't want _any_ chance of running into anyone from Casper High 2. It was still an hour away so I could 3. I was freaking bored. I'm serious, I was really bored.

The Festival was pretty cool though. Jazz and Nathaniel made a balloon pop game. Violet and Kim had a bean bag game. Armin and Iris had a cool booth for a 'guess your weight/age' game. Castiel and Lysander had a…I wasn't sure what it was….It looked like some type of karaoke thing (Castiel didn't look happy though, but he did wave at me, so I guess he's cool). When I came across Rosa and Amber's booth I nearly passed out in shock. It was a kissing booth. One kiss for one dollar. I tried to walk pass them without them noticing me, _no such luck._

"Hey Danny," Rosa called out as she waved. I sighed. I turned around and waved back with a fake smile. Amber was looking at me like eye candy, despite what happened at the theater.

"Danny," Amber said with an evil smile, "It's free for you."

I resisted the urge to gag and to bolt and run like a bat out of hell. Then, I got an idea. I looked to Rosa, who nodded in agreement with Amber.

"Really?"

Both of them nodded as Rosa giggled. I knew she had a boyfriend so I knew she wouldn't really do anything. I shrugged.

"Why not?"

I walked to the booth, Amber cheering slightly. I ignored her and went to Rosa. Rosa knew what I was planning, I could tell by the glint in her eye. She kissed my cheek and I gave her a hug.

"Why thank you, Rosa."  
I walked away, both Rosa and I were laughing but Amber was fuming and huffing with her arms crossed. Totally worth it. I kept walking and saw that there were a lot of other things too. It wasn't just our school doing this thing, it was also the state. Therfore, I saw a circus and 'carnies.' I saw a ferris wheel, a few coasters, and it was pretty cool.

"Phantom of the opera, people! Calm down! We have ten minutes to wait!"

I looked at the time, _guess it really was ten minutes. Guess I better head back….wait…._I know only one person who yells out book titles. Lancer. _Ah poop._ I slowly looked out the entrance, or the back entrance. It wasn't that crowded as the front entrance, guess that's why they pulled up the bus there. I still saw them, _Casper High…Paulina, Dash, Valerie…Sam…..Tucker…_

I did the only thing I could do. I run for my life. I ran all the way back to my booth, ignored the confused and shock look of Alexy, whipped out my phone and called Sam.

**Sam:**

I thought I saw Danny a moment before, but I was most likely imagining it. I'm going through boyfriend withdraw. Gosh, now I sound too girly. Geesh. I looked around, still five minutes until the Fall-Out Festival opens. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and smiled. It was Danny. I looked around and saw that Tucker was eyeing my suspiciously. I still need to get him to change his mind, and I need to keep up my act. I scowled and answered it.

"_Yes, _Mom," I said pretending to be annoyed. Tucker nodded.

"_Uhh…Sam?"_

_"_What?"  
_"It's Danny."_

"I know, you don't have to remind me."

_"What? Oh…Tucker's nearby, ain't he?"_

"What gave you that idea," I said sounding angry, for the sake of keeping up the act.

_"I get it, now… Uhh…Look, I saw that you guys were here, so I ran. Anyway, if you can try to keep Tuck away from the Strong booth thing, that's my booth. I gotta go now, Sammy. I love you."_

"Love you too," I said as I rolled my eyes since Tucker was still watching me. I hung up. That was a close one.

"Lords of the Rings people! I have took the liberty of _assigning _everyone a partner…"

Cue the groans.

"…Baxter and Foley, Kwan and Paulina, Mikey and Samantha, Star and…"

I tuned out. At least I got with the geek, I can ditch him easy as pie. Tucker, even after what he did to Danny, I had to feel sorry for him. He's stuck with Dash, of all people. Eventually, the place opened and we had to get with our partners. Lancer was going over rules, _blah blah blah. _Mikey pushed up his glasses and looked at me.

"Samantha…"

"It's Sam," I growled.

"…Please don't leave me…"

"What?"

I was a bit confused. Mikey gulped nervously.

"If I'm left alone, Dash would….he would beat me up…Please…"

I sighed, "Fine. I have to see my _old friend_ who's here, so if you say anything about him afterwards, you're dead."  
"Yes ma'am."

Sure, Mikey's a geek, but he's human too. I think Danny's 'heroic complex' is rubbing off on me since I'm his girlfriend…Gosh, I love saying that. I am _Danny's girlfriend. _I fiddled with the ring on my finger, the ring he gave me. The 'Wes', or rather 'Sam', ring. Mikey and I walked around the Fall-Out Festival. Luckily, we managed to steer clear of Dash and them. Unluckily, now there's no guarantee that I can keep Tucker away from Danny. I looked at him and saw Tuck in a trash can with Dash laughing,_ I'm sure Dash can keep him busy long enough._

Finally, I found the booth Danny was talking about.

"Umm," Mikey said nervously, "Who's the old friend?"

"What? Oh, _my boyfriend._"

Mikey's eyes were wide, "Boyfriend? What about…Umm…Danny?"

Even the geeks knew that I loved Danny. Everyone knew that Danny supposedly 'died.' I flinched. I glared at Mikey dangerously.

"Look Mikey, you can't tell anyone, got it? If you do, I will…"

I whispered into his ear. His eyes were wide with horror and he nodded.

"Good."

**Mikey:**

I may be a geek, but I'm not stupid. Having Samantha…Sam…nearby would likely keep the bullies away. No one really messes with her, besides Paulina occasionally, but Sam doesn't 'take it silently', she fights back. I wonder who her boyfriend is though. I was sure she was with Danny. That poor guy, he's dead. He was the only one who stood up for me, when I was getting bullied and he was nearby of course. Even I could see that he wasn't weak, like Dash thought. He seemed pretty smart too. Danny was also pretty…nice...the few times I did talk to him, he was pretty nice. Not only that, but he steered Dash to bully him. I could tell. He made it so that Dash would bully him. I talked to him once about it, and he said so that it was that Dash would bully him, a guy who could take it, rather than anyone else. Danny was a good soul.

I looked at the booth we were at. A 'test your strength' game. The guy at the booth was weird. He had blue hair, pink eyes, and very flashy clothes, though he was good looking. Soon, another guy came running to the booth. He had no shirt on, I mean I understand it's because of the heat, but _come on. _He had black pants with a green chain that had a 'ghost' on it. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. He reminded me of Danny.

The funny thing was the guy's 'ghost' charm. It was a typical 'bedsheet ghost', unlike the ones at Amity. That's a weird thing, though. Amity stopped getting so many ghosts and we were actually almost 'normal' now, and I find that weird. I wanted to investigate, but since Danny died, I decided it was best for the Fentons to mourn.

The mysterious guy talked to the guy at the booth, he had yet to notice me and Sam. I listened though. Apparently, the booth guy-who's name is Alexy apparently- sent his booth partner to get something for them to drink. I felt my eyes widen when the guy was called 'Danny.' It's weird. Even weirder was when he saw Sam.

"Sammy!"

I never saw Sam happy that someone called her Sammy. She hugged the guy and kissed him.

"Danny!"

Wait…is it possible?


	12. Dealing with the Geek

**Author note:**

**Random fact:****_ In the 1980's many doctors and workers were fired from hospitals in Las Vegas for making bets of when a patient would die. _**

**Random thing: ****_I love the Ellen Show. She's so funny! If you haven't seen it, look it up on Youtube. She's hilarious! I mean, seriously. They have a segment called 'What the Heck are these kids talking about,' and it's for parents sending in questions about 'teen/kid's music lyrics. One said, 'I love the song, 'Hezel's got the music,' but who is Hazel?' Ellen laughs, 'I have no idea who Hazel is. I assume you mean 'please don't stop the music'…' the song plays and she says, 'Next you'll be asking who's Hu and why'd he let the dogs out…Seriously, how does someone get 'Hazel' out of that?' _**

**_Okay, not the best example, but she's funny!_**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. PLEASE TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! Also, REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!)**

**Chapter 11- Dealing with the Geek:**

**Danny:**

No freaking way. Out of all the people to figure out, well somewhat figure it out, it was Mikey of all people. Sam and I kissed, a thing that had Castiel whistling to our embarrassment. As a result, we left to the Ferris Wheel. That's when we ran into Mikey. He looked at us all nervous and stuttered, most likely due to Sam's glaring. Then he blurted out that he knew who I was and that my parents abused me. All I could do was stare in shock like the clueless idiot that I am. Sam looked torn between ripping Mikey to shreds, laughing, and running away.

Mikey looked down. I sighed. He was part-way right. I knelt down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude," he looked up and I continued, "It's okay. You can't tell anyone it's me though. Got it?"

He nodded, "I was-…I wasn't planning on it, Daniel."

"Danny."

He smiled, "Danny. So…are you two…"

"Yes, Sam and I are together."

"What about Foley?"

"He's….He's the other part of the reason I left."

Sam got into poor Mickey's face. She growled and glared dangerously.

"Don't tell anyone…got it!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

I pulled Sam back as Mickey ran.

"He's not so bad Sam…"

"I know…but I can't risk it."

She blushed, "I can't risk losing you."

"That makes two of us."

I kissed her forehead softly. We were planning on going on the Ferris Wheel but I noted that I should head back to Alexy.

"Have fun, _Sammy."_

She stuck her tongue out at me as I ran laughing.

**Later:**

I couldn't help it I laughed. I came back to the test your strength game (Alexy's and I's booth) and I saw Dash _trying_ to win. The key word is _try._ He couldn't get it past the notch that said 'Wuss,' which was the fourth one up. Maybe we made it too hard? I looked at Dash, who was red faced and being laughed at. Nope, not too hard at all. Dash glared at me, but I still kept laughing.

"What you laughing at, geek!"

By that tone, I don't think he recognized me, good. Sam would kill me if I blew my cover. However, Tucker was paired with Dash. I spotted him still inside the trash can. Yep, I'm safe. I wiped an imaginary tear from my eye.

"Me? I'm just laughing at a _wuss."_

"Wuss?" He growled then smirked. I saw Paulina and Star looking at me like eye candy.

"If you think it's you're so tough, why don't you try it?!"

I smirked, "Gladly."

Alexy sighed, "Dude…"

"Nah, it's fine, Alexy. I can do this."

Alexy threw up his hands, "if you say so."

I smiled at the girls, which had them swooning. Sure, I love Sam, but I knew this would get Dash and the jocks mad. That makes my victory that much more epic. I grabbed the hammer from a smirky, yet angry, Dash. It weighed a bit, and even Dash could barely lift it. Yet I just tossed the edge over my shoulder carelessly and effortlessly. I took carefully aim…._not…_I went to the end and slammed down the hammer. The light bulbs lit up as the bell ringer went up and up, _baby….pussy (_Alexy wrote that, not me!)…._wuss…wimp….geek….strongman…_one after the other until it hit the top and the bell rang. Bingo!

Dash and the jocks were mad. The A-list girls looked impressed. I grabbed the stuffed panda-platypus (I wasn't sure which it was. It was a mix of black and purple with a beak). Paulina gushed.

"Is that for me?"

I shook my head, and Dash was still very angry.

"It's for my girlfriend."

I smiled. Paulina looked angry.

I set my prize on the table, "I'll give it to her later as a surprise. Have a nice day."

"Not so fast, wimp."

I turned and faced Dash, "Wimp? If anyone is a wimp it's you…no wait, you're not even that strong,_wuss."_

I laughed as Dash turned several shades of red. He was about to punch me, but I caught his fist lazily. There was no reason to hide it. They didn't know who I was. No need for me to act like _clumsy, geek Fenton_ anymore. Eventually, Dash gave up trying to fight me, claimed I wasn't worth it, and he left with the others.

I laughed with Alexy. He high fived me.

"Way to go, dude! I still don't know _how_ you did it, but way to go!"

I raised an eyebrow. Alexy blushed.  
"I sort of rigged it so it never went past _geek._ Hehe…even the Jock couldn't get past _wuss_, so that was funny."

I sighed. "Whatever you did, fix it. No rigging the games. Please."

"Yeah….whatever…"

Alexy pouted and that made me laugh even more.

**_Sneak peak:_**

**_Two days is all it took for ghosts to start showing up in Sweet Amoris._**

**_'Not so sweet ghosts in Sweet Amoris.'_**

**_I became famous in Sweet Amoris_**

**_…..even though Vlad found me…._**


	13. Result

**Author Note: No facts. I'm too tired and sick to think. That only thing I hear is the crickets chirping in my head and the throbbing of the blood rushing to my head. Why? Because I'm an idiot and more clumsy than Danny Fenton. Seriously. I have a two inch scar on my cheek (my face!) because I tripped and face planted into the door. That's not why my head hurts though. I was carrying a plate to my kitchen and I tripped. I managed to land on the exact edge of my plate and cut open my head a bit right above my brow. Yes it is deep and may need stitches (hope not, I'm like Tucker- hate hospitals). **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 12- Result:**

**Danny:  
**It has been only two days. Two days since the festival. Two days since my '_Fenton'_ idea has been revealed and Castiel and Lysander know about

_'Phantom.' _Two days is all it took for ghosts to start showing up in Sweet Amoris.

_"Dude, what the hell was that?"_

_ I glared at Castiel and Lys was looking at us in curiosity. They had the pleasure of just meeting the Box Ghost and seeing my 'witty banter' in action._

_"Ghosts. They're ghosts."_

_"No seriously?"_

_"Yes seriously."_

_"So….Life's gonna get fucking weird now isn't it?"_

_"Totally."_

Jazz took the news that Castiel and Lys knew better than I thought she would. She also got over the fact that ghosts were starting to show up. She, shamefully, admitted that she told Nathaniel too. Not about my 'ghost side,' but she told Nathaniel practically the same thing that Mikey thought (being abused, running away, and parents claimed we died), of course she only did this because Nathaniel (and apparently the others) were snooping around.

Luckily, not many ghosts have shown up. Skulker showed up, threaten to put my pelt on the wall, and threatened to tell Vlad where I was. Therefore, I trapped him inside a thermos, shook it up, and left it abandoned a few states over. I couldn't risk Vlad finding me, not yet and not ever. Ember hasn't shown and neither has most of my enemies. Just Skulker and minor ghosts have really shown up. The Box Ghost has shown up a lot too…and he's shown up at the school.

I am no longer called Phantom, either. It was Jazz's idea. Apparently, having the name, _Phantom, _is too regonziable. Therefore, my name is Cadell. It may seem stupid, but Jazz (the brainic) says it means 'battle spirit'. The only _real_ problem is when the vultures showed.

_"Yeesh, where is the kid?"_

_Three green vulture ghosts with a strange Yiddish accent floated. Castiel growled, Lys raised an eyebrow, and the others were freaking out. The kids in the cafeteria screamed and screeched. Amber and her girls ran away. Iris was a bit frozen on the spot. Jazz seemed frustrated and got the shell-shocked Nathaniel out of there. I whispered to Castiel,_

_"Cover me."  
He nodded. Lysander and Castiel blocked me from view and I let the rings transform me into Phantom. I turned inivisble and floated up. I turned visible again when I was in front of the vultures. Peggy was snapping pictures. _

_"Don't you guys ever give up? Did Vlad sent you?"  
"Eh? Who are you?"_

_"Cadell."_

_"Well, were originally sent to find that hunter, eh? We found him in the thermos, heh? Then we knew it vas that halfa and he knew too. Have you seen him?"_

_ "Tell Vlad that I will never join him. Not ever."_

_"You? He does not want some Cadell, he vant that halfa kid."  
I shot an ecto-blast at the vultures and made them scramble. In a few minutes, they were gone. I didn't catch them, I couldn't. Vlad will know._

The next day after that was when I saw the head-lines, '_Not so sweet ghosts in Sweet Amoris.' _It was written by Peggy. After each ghost attack, she tried to get my interview. After the tenth time, I gave in (to Jazz's protests) and I told her I was '_Cadell and I didn't want to be seen nor heard.'_ After that, tabloids released my name to the public and I became famous in Sweet Amoris. However, it was kept quiet. Jazz and I searched the internet for anything about Sweet Amoris ghosts and nothing ever came up. I guess they took me seriously on wanting to stay a secret.

The thing is, I am started to love this town. I really am. These people were so different than the ones in my old home. In fact, they were different than most schools. Sure, there's a 'mean girl' and a feud between the school 'rebel' and school 'nerd,' but they get along. There are no certain cliques and groups. Everyone is like a real family. No 'jocks,' 'emos,' 'goths,' and such that no one speaks to someone outside their common ground. It is different and I like it, so does Jazz. I started to protect it like I did Amity Park. In fact, these people _almost accept _me. It took time, but they recognized that they had _ghosts,_ and were protected by one, but they don't mind nor care. They don't assume I'm evil nor a threat. It's cool, even though Vlad found me.

**_Sneak peak:_**

**_Vlad! _**

**_No, a memory._**

**_What would you say to a deal?_**


	14. Fruitloop

**Author Note: No facts or thoughts today because I am still in pain, that is all.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 13- Fruitloop:**

**Danny:**

I sat back, life is still good. Though Vlad found me, and that caused quite a stir.

_I flew through Sweet Amoris in my ghost form. I did a few loops and shot a few ecto-blasts. I needed to relax. I wasn't in a good mood, at all. I heard a dark chuckle and froze. I gritted my teeth and turned around._

_"Vlad…" I growled out, maybe he can help by my punching bag of misplaced aggression?_

_"Little badger, never thought I would find you again, no that's a lie."_

_ I felt my eye twitch. I shot an ecto-blast at him and dodged. Vlad 'tsk'ed me and I growled again. _

_"Now, now, little badger, you will come with me and join me. I will eventually kill your father and dear Maddie will be mine. Then, everything will be perfect!"_

_ I felt my anger, and yelled._

_"You fruitloop! I don't care if you kill Jack, or even Maddie too! You're twisted, you know that! If you think Maddie will accept that YOU are half ghost even if she didn't accept her own son!"_

_ That might have been a bit harsh. Vlad stopped trying to fight; he looked at me with sorrow._

_"Daniel…what happened?"_

_ I didn't want to talk, but I was angry. I couldn't stop now, I was on a roll._

_"What happened! Don't you know! I told them I was half ghost and was close to being dissected! Why do you think I ran away! I was betrayed by Tucker and my own parents! AND YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!"_

_ I was going to keep going until I saw that look in his eyes. He really didn't know and…was that guilt?_

_"Daniel…I was unaware."_

_ I was still angry and I knew my eyes flashed red as Vlad actually looked a bit taken back and scared. I growled._

_"You fruitloop! You just make all of this worst!"_

_ I didn't care if it was harsh. Vlad looked at me angry.  
"Quit being a child!"_

_"I AM A CHILD!"  
"Act you're real age, Daniel!"_

_"IT'S CADELL NOW!"_

We did fight and the next day I saw things in the newspaper. I sighed, geesh. I was just glad that eventually we settled it out.

_ I sat in the park in ghost form. It was late at night, so I wasn't worried about anyone finding me. I just finished fighting a few more ecto-puses and the box ghost (again!). I was a bit worn out though, as I had stayed up late the night before for studying for a test. I yawned and eventually fell asleep on the bench._

_I looked at my parents. _

Full of flashbacks and Vlad and Danny fight their first battle in Sweet Amoris. Vlad threats to tell Danny's parents (along with Tuck and Sam) where he is. Vlad and Danny make a deal.

_"DANNY! Danny, you got to get out of there?"_

_"Sam? Didn't you just leave?"_

_"That's not the point, Danny; I'm on my way over there. I've called Jazz, Danny, be careful… and whatever you do, make sure Jazz is with you at all times, so your parents don't do anything!"_

_"My parents' don't-Sam," Danny said, now awake, "What's going on?"_

_"I'll explain when I get there!"_

_"Sam-"_

_"STOP RIGHT THERE! ECTO-PLASMIC SCUM!"_

_Danny felt a pang in his heart at his mother's words, maybe I can reason with them…_

_"MOM! IT'S ME! DANNY! I'M YOUR SON!"_

_Jazz looked at her brother sadly as she started the Fenton Specter, planning to just make a hole in the roof to get away. _

_"NO GHOST IS A SON OF MINE!"_

_I woke up screaming. _

_"Bad dream?"_

_ I was too groggy. I breathed heavily._

_"No, a memory."_

_ I turned around and was shocked to see it was Vlad. He looked at me with sorrow._

_"I'm not in the mood," I said angrily. _

After that, Vlad tried to reason with me. When that didn't work, he threatened to call my parents and gave me a day to think about it. Jazz said that she had an idea and I was a bit shocked. After that, I finally did what Jazz said.

_"Vlad," I said, "How about a deal?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You don't tell anyone where I am, make it look like Danny and Jasmine Fenton are dead. I assume you can do that with your money? Then, make fake documents, making a '__real__' life for Daniel and Jasmine Fonten, okay? Do that, make sure no one ever suspects me or knows where I am, and…You can train me. I won't join you…but, you can train me like your so called apprentice…"_

_Vlad's eyes sparked._

Vlad did just that, now I train with him every Sunday and during the summer. As a repayment, no one knows the truth. He actually turned out to be okay though and during the summer, Jazz and I are invited to stay with him as his niece and nephew (which he listed us as in the fake documents). All in all, Life is good.


	15. Epilogue

**Author Note: Sorry about that late update here. I had it written (I even had the Alternative one written), but I have too busy to post it. Why have I been to busy? Because next year I start going to hell AKA high school and I am having a hard time deciding electives (I just figured it out, so in 11****th**** I can do sociology, and physiology along with creative writing. Ignore me, I'm babbling).**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. To all the guys who wanted Danny to be with Alexy, wait for me to post Alternative to Amour Fantôme, which was almost rated M until I ****_really_**** edited it…I will have it up soon!)**

**Epilogue:**

**Danny:**

Every time something happens, I just can't help but draw parallels. I have two best friends who know my secret (Castiel and Lysander). I have Jazz to keep me in line. I have a double identity, one as _Danny Fonten _and the other as _Cadell. _I have to keep my secret identity a secret, even with all the ghost attacks. Ghosts attack all the time, even during school. I have my two best friends to cover for me.

Of course, there are differences. For one, the media does _not_ bad mouth me or anything. People here genuinely believe I'm here to help, which I am, despite me being a ghost. I don't have my parents, but thanks to Vlad I don't have to worry. Vlad isn't my enemy either. I think the biggest difference would be with me and Sam.

Sam, my lovely Sam, moved out of her house. She moved to Sweet Amoris and goes to Sweet Amoris High now (her and Rosa have become good friends- which I'm happy for since Sam needs a 'girlfriend'. She also has Kim- the alikeness between them two are almost frightening). I couldn't have my girlfriend living alone though, she lives with me. It's easier than you think since Jazz and Nathaniel got together.

Nathaniel and Jazz found an apartment and share it. Of course, Jazz was originally gonna live alone even if she was with Nathaniel. However, that changed when we figured out how Nathaniel's father was treating him. Now, he lives with Jazz.

In some way, this new life is very similar to my old one. However, I am happy of the differences, expect the difference with Alexy. I had no idea he was hitting on me until Sam saw and wouldn't stop laughing. Of course, she didn't tell me. Jazz was the one who finally just told me. Things got awkward after that.

"Danny, come on!"

I turned and saw Sam. She was waving me over and I ran to her. I grabbed her and kissed her, yep, I am defiantly happy with this different, new life of mine.


End file.
